Snowfall and Ashes
by pearls1990
Summary: Simon travels to Khur'ain to help an unsuspecting Nahyuta with an over abundance of paperwork. However, a snowstorm and a Sultan from a neighboring country have other plans!
1. Preamble and Embarrasment

_I had grand intentions for this to be a one-shot involving Yuty and Panda playing and making snow angels. A little plot bunny came along and bit me and told me that this is so much more than just a one-shot. *Shakes Fist* Damn you plot bunnies!_

 _Anyway, this will eventually take a nsfw turn, but probably not for a few chapters._

 _I hope you enjoy! Comments are love!_

 _Also, I apologize for Simon, I think he's probably terribly out of character. This is my first time writing him._

 _PPS: Not Beta Read. All mistakes are my own._

* * *

Living in Los Angeles, Simon didn't have the opportunity to see snow. He'd seen it on the telly and he'd overheard Klavier talking about snowboarding and skiing in the mountains. But he had never seen or touched snow.

Until two weeks after landing in Khura'in, he found himself making snow angels with the one person he hated, but could never quite get out of his head – Prosecutor Nahyuta Sahdmadhi.

When Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth asked Simon to fly over to Khura'in to help Prosecutor Sahdmadhi with some extra paperwork in January, Simon hadn't even thought of what the weather conditions would be like. His only thought was of that damned purple braid and those beautiful jade eyes. Simon initially said no, stating that he already had a heavy workload and he didn't want to short staff Miles. Miles insisted, countering with the fact that Simon hadn't taken a vacation in two years and if he didn't go, he was going to force him to take a vacation of some sort. Not that this was a vacation, but if Simon wanted to take some extra time in Khura'in to see the sights after he was done helping, Miles would most certainly approve.

Simon packed appropriately knowing that January in most places meant cold and gray.

He also didn't account for the fact that this place had no major airport (only a tower), and what they considered a landing strip was just that, a concrete strip for landing a plane. Simon hardly ever got sick on planes, but the turbulence and bouncy landing made him feel very uneasy. He navigated his way through the small crowd with his carry-on and made his way out of the tiny building and almost directly into a Bazaar; the scent of cow feces and body odor was almost too much as Simon tried to hide his discomfort. He found a small area away from the crowd and turned on his phone, pleasantly surprised to find he had excellent service here. Ignoring the three missed calls from Athena, he opened the text from Apollo:

 _'Hey, Simon. Thank you for flying over and helping Nahyuta. He's in a lot deeper with this paper work than I realized, so I will be picking you up. Look for me, in red, of course._ -A'

Simon smirked at his phone and pocketed it. He felt a chill in the air and pulled on a black trench coat he bought for this trip. He headed out into the throng of people and from his right, he heard his name being called. Looking over, he saw Apollo waving at him, wondering to himself how he had missed the red pea-coat. He waved back and moved in that direction.

"I'm glad you got my message. There was no real itinerary for your flight so I had to go on Miles' estimate. He was surprisingly only ten minutes off!" Apollo remarked after they had greeted each other.

Simon chuckled as they walked to the edge of the crowd. "This surprises you, Justice-dono?"

"Well, no, you're right, he is a very meticulous man, and very detailed oriented." Apollo stopped in front of a beat up VW Bug. "Here's our ride."

"What is this? An Uber from Germany?" Simon couldn't help but make a face. He also wondered how he was going to fold himself into this car.

"HA! That's a good one!" Apollo barked a laugh. "No the cabs are actually smaller than this and the alternate is...well..."

The red clad attorney nodded toward a cart with a large, lumbering ox guiding it through the street. Simon raised his brow and blinked at the sight.

"Okay, VW it is."

Apollo popped the trunk and grabbed Simon's carry-on. Simon nodded his thanks as Apollo slammed the trunk.

"Hey! I know she's old, but you don't have to slam that damned trunk." Ema stuck her head out of the drivers side window with a scowl. Her expression lightened when she saw Simon. "Hi Simon. You can sit in front there's more leg room."

Before Simon could answer, she pulled her head back into the car. Simon looked over at Apollo who was already over on the passenger side climbing into the backseat. He sighed loudly. It was going to be a long two weeks.

"So, I don't think we've been formally introduced," Ema said as she navigated the streets like a native driver. "I'm Ema Skye. I am a Forensic Detective and I used to work under Miles Edgeworth, but for n0w I am under Nahyuta's employ."

"Nice to finally meet you, Ema. I've heard great things about you."

"Really? Normally when people talk about me they say I'm moody and stubborn."

Simon chuckled. "Well, that came up in conversation as well."

Ema glanced over at Simon. "Conversation with Apollo?"

"Yes and one Klavier Gavin."

Ema faltered as she swerved sharply to dodge a small rickshaw cart.

"Sorry," she cleared her throat. "Stupid Fop. Can't stop running his mouth about me."

"I apologize, however, if it helps he has nothing but good things to say about you."

Ema snorted.

"I'm sure about how much he likes my behind, or how he likes to humiliate me in court."

"I don't know about your behind, miss, but it's nothing like that. He's always going on about how much of a brilliant detective you are and how much he misses you in the offices."

"Oh, well," Ema tried to hide the blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks, but failed miserably. "I guess...I accept your apology, Simon. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's fine."

Simon nodded as exhaustion from jet lag started to creep over him. He thought about his conversations with the blond prosecutor, and he wondered if Klavier's love for Ema was one-sided. He truly hoped not. Klavier only spoke well of Ema; in fact his face lit up every time her name was mentioned. Unlike his own feelings about Nahyuta...

"Is that okay Simon?" Apollo broke into his reverie.

"Ah...yes...sure, I don't know, sorry I think the jet lag is getting to me."

"It's okay. I actually asked you if you wanted to go to your hotel room first to sleep off the lag, since that's where we are headed?"

"Oh, well, you didn't have to get me a hotel room-"

"It's actually not really a hotel room, but a kind of apartment building that Apollo rents rooms out of daily or weekly." Ema explained as she navigated around a large group of people. "Him and Datz and a bunch of volunteers helped clean up the building that the law office is attached to. Who'd have thought that Apollo was such an visionary!"

Simon raised his brow and turned to look at Apollo.

"Oh, well," the attorney blushed and swept his horns back. "I have to give Dat'z most of the credit. He's the one that had been thinking of cleaning up the building. Speaking of..."

Simon looked around as they stopped in front of a stucco, brick-colored building. A small child with a hyper-active dog stood at the doorway.

"Ahlbi, what are you doing out here?" Ema asked as she got out of the Bug.

Simon unfolded himself out of the car and flipped the knob to push the seat forward for Apollo.

"I wanted to greet our visitor Miss Skye!" Ahlbi said as he picked up the dog.

"Aw, Ahlbi! How many times have I asked you to call me Ema?"

"Many times, miss."

"How many more times am I going to have to ask?"

"All of them, miss." Ahlbi said with a straight face as Ema chuckled.

In the meantime, Apollo popped the trunk for Simon to grab his carry-on. Simon watched as Apollo mouthed the same words to their conversation.

"Is it my understanding they have this conversation all the time?" The prosecutor asked Apollo. He answered and nodded in the affirmative as Apollo brought out his keys to unlock the door.

"Simon Blackquill meet Ahlbi Ur'gaid. Ahlbi, Simon." Apollo gestured between the two.

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Blackquill. I do hope you enjoy your stay."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Ahlbi Ur'gaid." Simon said as he shook the boys hand. "And I will enjoy my stay as long as I get to ruffle Sad Monk's feathers."

"Sad Monk?"

"It's Simon's term of affection for Prosecutor Sahdmadhi." Apollo clarified.

Ema put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle as Ahlbi looked confused.

"Term of affection? It doesn't sound very affectionate. Do you fancy the Prosecutor, Mr. Blackquill?"

"Ahlbi, get in the office before Simon says something he will regret." Apollo was doing a very bad job at hiding his own giggles as Simon gave them all dark looks. "Sorry, Simon. He doesn't get sarcasm or American idioms very well."

"I have refrained from saying anything since he is a small child. But to clarify, I absolutely do NOT fancy Sad Monk."

"Thank you, Simon. I was confused for a second." Ema ducked a wad of paper that was thrown her way.

"I hope that wasn't important, Justice-dono?"

"Heh, it's fine. I can see we are going to get along splendidly. I will take you to your rooms. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. I put black out curtains on your bedroom window so you can sleep for as long as you can. However, do you need a wake up call? Ema or I can wake you at a certain time?"

Simon yawned, reminding him how tired he was.

"Sorry. As long as I am up to be ready by eight tomorrow morning, that should be enough sleep."

Apollo showed Simon his tiny studio apartment he was going to stay in while he was there. There was a hotplate and a dorm sized fridge and a tiny sink. The toilet was in a closet off to the right and the showers were in a room a couple doors down. They had made separate showers so Ema or any other female visitors could have their privacy.

"Um, Simon, there is a couple things I forgot to mention." Apollo pushed his hair back again in an unconscious nervous gesture.

"Yes, Apollo?" Simon gave a heavy sigh as he placed his carry-on on the bed. He had the feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"Ah... yeah, um...Nahyuta may not have asked for help personally. I may have stepped in and asked Miles to send someone over."

Simon turned around slowly and fixed Apollo with flashing silver eyes.

"So, Sad Monk has no idea I'm here, let alone to help him?" Simon crossed his arms to contain his frustration.

"Er, no sir."

"Great, another reason for that purple-haired goon to hate me."

"Well, he doesn't hate you, although, he's not fond of you either..."

Simon drew in a deep breath.

"Apollo, I am going to sleep and when I wake up, he better know that I am here to help him. If he doesn't want my help, I will sight see for the rest of my trip. Miles Edgeworth be damned."

"Yes, Simon, and I apologize. I just...he's so stubborn he won't ask for help, and then he works himself until he's sick."

Simon pursed his lips. "Listen, I am tired, and jet lagged, which makes me irritable. After I sleep, I will look on this situation with a better perspective. Right now, I don't have one. That prosecutor tore my friend apart, and even though he apologized for it, he is still not a very good person in my eyes."

"I understand and thank you Simon." Apollo said before leaving the room.

Simon threw off his trench coat and overcoat and hung them in the tiny closet on the left-hand side of the room. He sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He knew he needed to get to sleep, but he also knew he would toss and turn until he let out some frustration.

Yoga was probably his best choice since he didn't have a punching bag handy. Sighing, he stood and rummaged through the two kitchen drawers and found what he was looking for – candles. A plethora of them. He wasn't going to ponder why there were candles randomly shoved in this particular drawer. He found matches in the next drawer along with candle sticks that looked like they had been used. He placed them strategically around the small flat and lit them. Then, finding a blanket, he rolled it out and proceeded to use it as a yoga mat.

As he stretched, visions of that damned purple braid kept popping into his head. He hated that when he was the most calm, or the most frustrated, or hungry, or...damn, who was he kidding. He thought of Nahyuta a lot. He had never met someone as different as Nahyuta, let alone as beautiful. He thought of how soft his hair would be if he could run his fingers through it.

Simon gave up on Yoga and collapsed on his back on the blanket. Now, not only was he exhausted and annoyed, he was frustrated, the evidence made itself shown physically. He had solutions to the first and third, the second would work itself out after the solutions to the first and third.

He stood and stretched, and put the blanket back where he found it and blew out the candles. He undressed to his boxers and laid on the bed, letting his mind – and hand – wander freely.


	2. Coffee and Bad Hair Days

_The conversation between Amara and Simon will make sense later in the fiction._

 _Simon is, I think, more in character than in the last chapter._

 _This is not beta-read. All mistakes are mine._

 _Thank you for reading! Comments are love!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Ema knocked a second time on Simon's door, louder and more distinct, and listened for any movement. When she heard none, she placed her hand on the door and hesitated; what if he slept naked? She knew they were all adults and should be able to handle the human body, but Ema liked keeping her parts and parts of others a mystery. She finally turned the knob and peeked her head in and called Simon's name. He still didn't stir.

"Cripes, now I know what they mean by dead asleep." She whispered to herself as she tip-toed through the dark room to Simon sleeping on the bed. She called his name one more time. When he didn't move, she steeled herself and placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently while calling his name.

What happened next happened so fast, Ema couldn't remember being grabbed, or how she ducked Simon's swing, or how he leaped out of bed so fast. She thanked the many karate and other classes silently as she stood, holding Simon's arm and Simon holding hers. In any other situation, Ema would have enjoyed discovering what Simon hid under all of his layers.

"Uhh...Simon...?" Her voice was shaking as his face moved closer to hers. His bright gray eyes had a hollow look in them, like he wasn't present in the moment.

'Oh my god. He's still asleep!' Ema thought as she dropped his arm and smacked him square on the cheek.

"What the fu-" Simon swore as he stumbled backwards, letting go of Ema's arm and holding his cheek. He blinked a couple times as realization dawned over him. "Oh god, Ema, I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'm fine. Just rattled, that's all." Ema rubbed her arm where he had gripped her. A small red mark could bee seen and she knew she would have a bruise. It was something she could hide with long sleeves.

"I am so sorry. I should have warned you and Apollo that I have very...vivid dreams. I am not an easy person to wake up anymore."

Ema was suddenly aware of Simon's close presence. She could feel his body heat through her robe and tank top and shorts and she pulled her robe closer to herself.

Her actions made him aware of his own half nakedness as he stepped away and apologized profusely, wrapping a blanket around himself.

Ema finally looked up, and started giggling.

"What...oh..." Simon put his hand up to his head and felt his hair. It stuck out all over the place and he smirked and shrugged.

Ema smiled and laughed as she tapped the side of her head. "That's a mental picture I will store for the future." She turned and started out of the room, but stopped with her hand on the door knob. "Also, you might want to set the alarm on your phone. I was just being nice today. I'm not gonna wake you tomorrow."

"No, I don't expect you to." Simon pulled the blanket closer to himself.

"Apollo has some coffee made. I'm going to take a shower. You'll have to wait for twenty minutes after I'm done if you want hot water for your shower. " Ema quickly swept her eyes over his body one more time, hoping it was dark enough that he didn't notice, before she left the room.

Simon blew out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and threw on his pajama pants and checked the time on his phone. It was still early enough in the states that he could call Miles and let him know he made it and text Athena to let her know he was still alive.

Throwing on a t-shirt and putting his hair up, he padded down the hall and found the main office to his left and to his right was a giant open community space with a full kitchen and two large over stuffed couches and a large flat screen TV was mounted on a wall that separated two large windows that gave a view of the street outside and the buildings across the way that appeared to be empty. Several different game consoles sat underneath with two racks stuffed full of games. On one of the couches was a man playing a single shooter game and cursing at the screen.

"Good morning." Apollo said to a gaping Simon.

The curses and shooting stopped and the man turned. He had a long face and wide mouth with a buzz-cut and scruffy shin.

"Oh hey! You must be the newbie prosecutor! Nice to meet you! I'm Dat'z Are'bal." Dat'z said as he leaped the back of the couch and walked over to Simon. He took Simon's hand and shook it vigorously.

"I...Hi, I'm Simon Blackquill. And I am no newbie."

"Oh I meant new to the country, relax man!" Dat'z barked a loud laugh and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh..." Simon shook his head slowly. ' _This is going to be two very long weeks.'_

"Don't mind Dat'z," Apollo explained as he walked up to Simon, an extra coffee cup in his hand. Dat'z had made his way back to the couch again. "He likes to think he's funny. He is fifty percent of the time. I grew up with him, so I'm used to him. If you need cream and sugar they are on the counter and in the fridge. I will be in the main office when you are ready and we can finish our discussion from last night."

Simon grunted as he drank his coffee, which was a step up from brown water.

* * *

"I have some case files I have to deliver over to Nahyuta personally and I think he has something that he needs Ema to investigate. That way we all can work together and you're not alone with Nahyuta." Apollo said forty-five minutes later after Simon had showered and was on his third cup of coffee, which he nodded and took a drink. "Oh and that reminds me, we need to stop at the coffee shop and grab some good coffee. That coffee is crap. I'm not buying that again."

"Not buying what again?" Ema asked as she walked into the office.

"That crap coffee."

"Oh, I wasn't going to say anything, but yeah it is pretty crappy." Ema gathered a laptop from the corner of the room and stuffed it into her messenger bag. Then, grabbed her phone from it's charger. "Ready boys? I don't have all day!"

Simon and Apollo nodded and Ema led the way out of the office. Simon found Ahlbi in the quiet street playing with his dog and walked up to him. Ema and Apollo watched as he whispered something into the boys ear. Ahlbi glanced over at the car where they stood and a bright smile lit up his face as Simon pressed something into his tiny hand.

"Consider it done, Mr. Blackquill!" Ahlbi cried as he gathered up the dog and ran towards the middle of town.

"What was that all about?" Ema asked as she got into her car.

"All in due time, Skye-dono, all in due time." Simon smiled as he folded himself into the car.

* * *

Simon wasn't sure what to expect when they arrived at the royal residence. Ema parked the car on the street near the gate to the residence. One of the guards nodded at them and opened the gate. He gestured for them to follow. It was beautiful of course and even the gray skies couldn't dampen the beauty. Everything was brightly colored – even the flowers which, normally would give Simon a headache, reminded him of Nahyuta. He was also amazed how everything was green when everything outside the residence was brown and dead.

"I think it's going to snow soon." Ema shivered as she pulled her coat closer to herself.

Apollo pulled out his phone. "I saw there was snow in the forecast. That's exciting. Khura'in hasn't gotten snow, other than high in the mountains, in quite a while."

"Oh, this'll be my second experience with snow!" Ema said as she glanced back at the men following her. "I went snowboarding with Klavier once. I failed miserably, but he was a real gentleman about it. Even helped me nurse my hangover when I drank too many Alpines."

Simon raised an eyebrow as Ema went silent. He was pretty certain Ema was starting to realize Klavier was more than his blond hair and tan.

"How about you Simon? Have you ever seen snow?" Apollo asked.

"Just on TV and in pictures."

"Oh this will be exciting for you!"

"What will be exciting?" A sing-song voice drifted over the gardens they were passing through. Simon looked up and saw a beautiful woman, dressed in what looked like a ceremonial robe decorated in purple and gold threads and dyes. Her heart-shaped face was serene like Nahyuta's and tattoos framed her bright blue eyes. Her hair was in some complicated twist around her head. "Apollo, Ema, it's so good to see you two again."

She held out her hand as the two knelt and kissed it briefly.

"And who is this dark, handsome stranger?" The woman asked as she gestured toward Simon who blushed wildly.

"This is Prosecutor Simon Blackquill." Apollo said as he tried to hide a chuckle. "Simon Blackquill meet her Mercifulness Queen Amara Sigatar Khura'in."

"Nice to meet you, Queen Amara," Simon bowed and kissed her hand before he tried to finish the rest of her name.

"Ah, you are the Panda that my son keeps remarking about," Amara placed a delicate hand over her mouth as she laughed. It sounded like tiny bells.

Simon pursed his lips as he looked at Ema and Apollo who were stifling their own giggles.

"I see the resemblance. A reverse panda is what he said, I believe." Amara paused. "But I digress. You are handsome. It'll be nice to have some one nice to look at around the residence."

"I-I thank you, Queen-"

"Amara, to whom are you speaking out here-"

Nahyuta and Simon locked eyes.

Simon had greatly underestimated the beautiful green eyes that were framed in the longest lashes Simon had ever seen.

And was that a look of excitement that passed briefly over his face?

"Oh, Reverse Panda, and Justice and Miss Skye." He nodded at each of them as his lavender hair fell in his face.

"Sad Monk." Simon said, but refused to nod or bow.

Amara laughed loudly this time.

"Oh that is rich. Sad Monk. It certainly describes how he has been moping around the royal residence since he came back from the states six months ago. Oh and please, call me mother."

"Yes, Mother. And I have not been moping. I've been bogged down in prosecutor duties and royal duties amongst other things."

"Well, it looks like help has arrived." Amara gestured to Simon who was regretting his tall genes.

"Hm. Yes, if you call that help. I'll be fine." Nahyuta grunted as he stomped away, his bells tinkling after him.

Simon gave serious thought about turning around and walking away, spending the rest of his time in Khura'in sight-seeing. Something told him that Amara was tough as nails on the inside and loved her children enough to behead people for them. He clasped his hands behind his back and stayed put.

Amara placed her fingers on her temples.

"Apollo, will you please talk some sense into him. You know I have a bad habit of speaking before I think."

"Ah, yes Queen Amara. If you will excuse me." Apollo nodded to everyone and took off in the same direction as Nahyuta.

"If the Queen will excuse me as well, I have to get the case information from your son." Ema nodded and Amara nodded back.

Simon shuffled his feet not quite sure what to do, and hating that he didn't.

"Well, Simon, now that we have a few moments, let's get to know each other shall we?" Amara held her hand out and Simon extended his elbow, grateful that she started to lead the way immediately. They walked in relative silence; Simon could hear birds once in a while and they made him miss Taka. He could also hear the sound of some sort of military drill happening somewhere. They reached a small stone bench that was set in a Japanese style gardens that had dark woods and bright green foliage. Amara pulled her robes closer to herself as she shivered. Simon offered his jacket, but she refused. She patted the seat next to her. "Please sit, Simon. Your pacing makes nothing more than nervous energy."

"Yes, Your Mercifulness."

"Please call me Queen Amara."

"Fine, Queen Amara."

"You are not fond of authority or authority figures are you, Simon."

"No, not really."

"Are you originally from Los Angeles?"

"Yes, Queen Amara."

Amara sighed and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Simon, I'm starting to see why Nahyuta calls you difficult and also Reverse Panda. You have this wall built around your heart and you are afraid to let people in. I understand that you don't want to open up to me. But please, give Nahyuta a chance. He really is a beautiful person and I think you will find that you will quite like him."

Simon swallowed hard and furrowed his brow, flashing his gray eyes at Amara. What gave her the right-

But then it dawned on him. Amara just disassembled him in five seconds. How had she done it?

"Dhurke was like you at one time. He had a fortress around his heart." Amara started, as if reading Simon's mind. "I somehow broke through. Give it some time Simon. I know when you give your heart to someone, it will be forever and that person won't know what they have at first. But once they realize what treasure they have, they will protect your heart as well as you do now."

Simon was rendered speechless, something that happened rarely.

"Why are you telling me this, now?" He asked when he finally found his voice.

"Because I know that before you leave this country, you will find a love that will fill you so full you will burst. But you must be careful because such a love can be fatal and illegal."

Simon blinked at her.

"Excuse me," the sing-song voice came out of no where and Simon almost jumped out of his skin. Standing to their right, was a sleight of a girl whose whole aesthetic reminded him of Snow White from the fairy tales. Ruby red lips and pale skin with hair as black as night, Simon would have laughed, if he was in the mood. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Apollo and Nahyuta say they are ready for you two."

"Oh thank you Sonora," Amara acknowledged the girl and she skittered away.

Simon shook himself mentally and stood and extended his elbow.

They walked back in silence, thankful that the Queen couldn't read his mind which was reeling with her comments. He had no idea what to make of them and surely she wasn't talking about Nahyuta?

"I suppose Amara told you what a difficult and dark-hearted person I am?" Nahyuta's voice broke into Simon's reverie. They were back at the main palace and he didn't remember how he got there. He looked back at the stone path they had just came from and frowned.

"Thank you, Simon, and think about what I said." Amara let go of his elbow and Nahyuta extended his arm and she grabbed it as she ascended the four stairs into the palace.

"Well, Panda?"

"We talked about how difficult we both are and how she wants us to get along, Sad Monk."

"I will only accept your help if you quit calling me Sad Monk."

"I will only help you if you quit calling me Reverse Panda."

Nahyuta grunted and crossed his arms. A few strands of his silky lavender hair fell into his face. Simon clenched his fists, fighting the urge to brush them away.

"Agree to disagree?"

"Fine."

The rest of the afternoon was tense, but Simon was amicable to Nahyuta and vice-versa.

When Simon and Apollo arrived back at the office later that evening, Ahlbi and Dat'z were playing a video game as Ema was in the kitchen making something that smelled divine to Simon.

"Oh, I'm glad you guys are back in time." Ema turned as she wiped her hands on the towel hanging over her shoulder. She grabbed a thin vase that contained a single dusk colored orchid. "Since you did a little snooping on me, Simon, I did a little digging on you and found out your favorite comfort food is mac 'n' cheese. So I've made us all some with three different cheeses. Oh, and did you get this coffee for us as well?" She put the vase down and picked up the bag of coffee that sat on the island.

"Yes, Skye-dono, that's what I talked to Ahlbi this morning about."

Apollo gaped at both of them.

"Did something happen between you two that I should know about? Am I going to have to establish some workplace rules?"

Both Ema and Simon laughed.

"No, Skye-dono was nice enough to attempt to wake me this morning. It didn't end well in her favor. Anyway, I honestly didn't do much digging on you. I just remember Gavin-dono saying several times that your favorite flowers are orchids. But I am looking forward to the mac and cheese. Thank you."

"I...uh...the Fop knows my favorite flower?" Ema tapped her lips as she stared at the flower, deep in thought.

"He knows a lot more about you than you think, Skye-dono." Simon whispered as he walked by her to his room.


	3. Snowflakes and Sly Glances

_Yay for Taka!_

 _Also, I realize things are probably moving fast for these two, but I am hoping to get this finished in two more chapters; we will see how that goes!_

 _I hope you enjoy! Comments are love!_

 _I don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are my own._

* * *

"Taka misses you, Simon." Athena said later that evening as they were video chatting.

"I can hear her, Athena. What are you doing to her?" Simon scowled at the screen. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, with his laptop on his lap. He had on a long sleeved black t-shirt with black jeans. His hair was pulled back into a weird combination of a twist and a braid that Ema had concocted. He was happy with what ever she had done; his normally unruly hair was tamed for now.

"Nothing, but _she_ keeps landing on my shoulder and pecking at my hair." Athena was unsuccessfully shooing the hawk away.

"Do me a favor, Athena?" Simon said as she nodded. "Step out of the video for a second?"

"What?! Why?"

"Just do it, please?"

"Well, since you said please..." Athena chuckled as she scooted out of screen.

"Taka," the prosecutor said and whistled. Taka flew into view and fluttered and chirped as Simon said a few comforting words.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Athena yelled from off screen. Taka squawked loudly at her and Simon giggled.

Simon said a few more words to Taka, then told her to go and hunt. The bird squawked and nuzzled the screen, then took off.

"Is the window open?"

"Crap!" Athena took off and opened the window before the bird had a chance to complain. She left the window open an inch so Taka could inform her when she wanted let in.

"Sheesh, Simon," the girl said when she returned. "no wonder your electric bill is so high! All the heat leaks out through that window!"

"No, it's high because you refuse to put clothes and a blanket on."

"I love my tank top and shorts!" Athena beamed as she bounced on his bed.

"Okay, well, anyway Apollo says hi and I think it's going to snow here."

"Lucky. All we got is rain and a giant mudslide in the hills. Everyone is okay, but two houses on Miles hill were destroyed. Him and Klavier had to evacuate their giant mansion because the first floor flooded while they were at work. Miles' insurance put them up in a hotel indefinitely." Athena said as she tugged on her sweater.

"Huh, guess I didn't realize that Klavier was still living with Miles. Glad they're okay."

"Yeah, but Simon, it hasn't stopped raining since you left. I think you need to come back." Athena whined.

"I've only been gone for three days. Besides, that's the most rain southern Cali has seen in five years. It needs it." Simon said.

"Well, I don't like it!" Athena harrumphed as she put her fists on her hips.

"Sorry to interrupt," Apollo said as he knocked on Simon's door frame.

"Apollo!" Athena cried.

Simon smirked as he gestured for Apollo to come into his room.

Apollo brushed his spikes back in a nervous gesture as he entered the room and waved at Athena.

"Apollo, why don't you ever video-chat with me! I miss you!"

"I'm sorry Athena. I've been so busy. I promise when things slow down I will."

"You better, and you need to come to visit! I think everyone else here misses you!"

"Well I -"

"Hey guys!" Ema said as she bounded into Simon's room, holding her tablet. "Sorry to interrupt but did you hear about Klavier and Miles getting flooded out of Miles' house?"

Simon sighed and resigned himself to a group chat.

"'Allo everyone!" Klavier said as he waved from Ema's tablet! Everyone smiled and waved back.

"I was just telling Simon about that..."

Being as tall as he was, Simon wasn't sure how he was able to sneak out of the group chat, but he did. He grabbed his jacket and one of his many pairs of Cons that he had brought and slipped all of it on. He opened the front door of the office to a quiet winter wonderland. There was only two inches on the ground, but it was enough for Simon to look in awe. His first snow. Big fluffy flakes were still falling and he reached out his hand as one landed there and melted instantly. Stepping out further from the building, he looked up and opened his mouth to catch the flakes.

"Simon, Athe-" Ema appeared at the door. "Oh! It's snowing! How beautiful."

Simon smiled at Ema as she stepped out in her slippers, with her tablet tucked under her arm. She looked up and stuck her tongue out. They stood like that for a moment before Ema continued what she had been saying.

"Anyway, Athena wants you back again. Sorry we hogged your room and all that!" She said as she wiped her face.

"It's alright. Like Apollo was saying, you all probably don't have time to chat." Simon wiped his face and fluffed his hair as they went back inside.

"Well, most of the time we do, but we're so exhausted at the end of the day, I just tend to zone out on a book or a video game." Ema gestured with the tablet. "Calling Klavier was spur of the moment. I'm glad I did, though. He seemed really down. Anyway, thank you for … what you did today."

Ema beamed up at him as he nodded.

"You are welcome. Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he's just...he never really meant to take up residence in Miles' house. But after...after the trial with his best friend and his brother, Miles paid it no mind and let him stay. Now, all his stuff was on that first floor, and he doesn't have a place of his own to stay. Course, it wouldn't be hard for him to find one. Now I'm depressed for him."

"Chin up, Skye-dono! He is a smart man and an even smarter prosecutor. Him and Miles will figure it all out."

Ema gave a half smile and stood on her tip-toes and kissed Simon's cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered before padding off to her room.

Simon frowned as he placed his hand on his cheek. The last person to kiss him on the cheek like that had been Metis the day before she...

He swallowed that thought and turned into his room. Apollo was still there talking to Athena animatedly.

"Oh, Simon, I will let you talk to Athena again."

"I think you two need to catch up more than Athena and I do. We just saw each other a few days ago."

"Oh, thank you Simon." Apollo gave a cheeky smile and told Athena he would call her from his phone in his room. He waved and left.

"Simon, everything okay? I'm getting a lot of different emotions from you."

Simon gave a small smile to his friend.

"Yes, everything will be fine, Athena. Don't forget to let Taka in. She doesn't like the rain much."

He barked a laugh when the girl cursed and bounced off the bed and to the window. Taka sat on the sill and shook the rain off her feathers. Simon said his goodbyes and Taka squawked back at him.

Hitting the disconnect button, he closed his lap top and set it on the tiny desk, then walked back to his bed and got in. He shut the lamp off and laid in the dark with his arms behind his head, thankful for Athena and thankful that Apollo and Ema had accepted him into their lives just as easily.

He often wondered what it was like to have someone just call you out of the blue and wonder how you were, or someone to tell your darkest fears or brightest moments to. Of course, him and Athena were close enough friends that they did all that. But she was like a little sister to him. He had vowed to protect her since her mother had died; even though it was an unspoken vow that he had given himself, he still carried through on it. If it meant hiding any feelings for her to protect her, then so be it. And he'd had those feelings, standing across from her in the courtroom. Her passion and dignity reflected in her demeanor. Athena had grown into a beautiful woman, and his physical response to seeing her for the first time in so long, had fascinated and appalled himself all at once.

He sighed loudly and deeply.

"Love is a dangerous disadvantage." He whispered as he turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

The next three days passed without Nahyuta, who had been attending to Rayfa and his own duties as leader of the country. Simon found himself relieved as to not have to deal with Rayfa and Nahyuta. He also felt a little disappointed that he wouldn't see the pretty monk's face.

"I see you and Reverse Panda got a majority of the paperwork done these past few days." Nahyuta said to Apollo on the fourth day. They were sitting in a long hall that was decked simply in white and gold. Large pillars stood at each end and a fireplace was lit on one end.

"Yes, it's amazing what you can do when you set your mind to it and not whine about it." Simon said flatly. He thought he saw Nahyuta's eye twitch.

"Reverse Panda, I was surprised to see that the snow didn't stop you. Being from Los Angeles, I'm sure you don't see any snow."

"Sad Monk, the snow is only a foot deep and I am not going to melt in it."

Apollo tucked his chin to his chest, trying to hide his smirk.

"I can't believe a devil like you didn't melt the snow." Nahyuta swept his lavender bangs away from his face.

Simon cocked an eyebrow.

"If I am the devil then how did I enter this house of blessed monks?"

Nahyuta swallowed visibly and looked up at the black-haired prosecutor, wanting nothing more than to smack his smug look off his face. He also had the satisfaction of watching the man flinch under his scrutinizing gaze.

"You must have some sort of special rune caught up in that rats nest you call hair,"

Simon pursed his lips.

"At least my hair is natural and not some freakish purple color!"

"Boys please!" Apollo stood and slammed his hands on the table. "Can we please concentrate on this paperwork?"

Simon narrowed his silver eyes at Nahyuta who cocked his smug little head and smiled that damned smug little smile with his pretty little monk mouth.

"Let's get this paperwork done so we don't have to look at each other anymore." Simon said and picked up the pen he had dropped when he stood to stretch. He clenched his jaw as visions of that purple hair wrapped itself around his body and...

"Don't you believe in computers here in BFE?" Simon said abruptly.

Apollo blinked at him.

Nahyuta chewed on his pen as he thought of his response, his lips wrapped around it obscenely.

"Well, yes, but if you've been paying attention, these are cold cases that dropped before we acquired computers."

"I need a break." Simon pushed himself away from the table and stalked out of the room. As soon as he thought he was away from any prying eyes, he placed his hands on his knees and bent over, trying to catch his breath. How was it possible to hate someone and still be so damned attracted to them?

He needed to cool off, physically and mentally. Walking further down the hall, he found a door and turned toward it, swearing he heard a particular Monks voice before he closed the door behind him. He took a couple of steps and paused. Everything thing was covered in a blanket of white, and large fluffy flakes were falling again.

Realizing he had no idea where to step, Simon was content to stand perfectly still and enjoy the silence – a genuine silence with no traffic noise, no electric humming, just a faint echo of the street vendors. Even they were eventually lost in the white fluffy blanket covering the earth. Simon had never experienced a silence so complete before. It made his ears ring with the blood rushing through his body.

He heard the soft click of the door shutting behind him and sighed as a long white cloud escaped.

"Pa-...Simon, I owe you an apology."

Simon whipped his head around, not sure he heard the monk correctly.

"Excuse me?"

Nahyuta let out a breath and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I believe you heard me, Simon. I am not walking into your silly traps."

Simon narrowed his eyes again.

"But why now?"

"I...these past few days -" he paused "-no, these past few months have been really trying, with dealing with Rayfa and my prosecuting duties. I probably wouldn't have my sanity if it wasn't for Apollo and Ema. And I know it's no excuse for taking it out on you or anyone else. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't accept my apology."

Simon watched Nahyuta as he spoke. He shuffled his feet and played with his braid.

What really surprised Simon, however, was the Monk's use of Simon's real name. No nick names, no harsh words. He even looked soft to Simon.

The dark-haired man licked his lips and pushed all his thoughts out of his head.

"I accept your apology, Nahyuta, only because I know we would work better if we weren't at each others throats."

Nahyuta's jade eyes flickered to Simon's throat that was mostly covered with his white shirt and black tie and wondered what the skin tasted like there. His beautiful mouth parted as if he was going to say something. Instead, a small breath escaped and Simon suddenly wanted to take in all of his breath and feel his mouth all over -

They both blushed and turned away. Simon shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and shuffled his feet.

Nahyuta cleared his throat and turned toward the door.

"Don't you have people that can shovel a path through here?" Simon asked before the other reached the door.

He turned back and stood next to Simon and regarded the snow covered gardens before them.

"Yes, but they usually wait until it stops snowing."

"Hmph, is that how the whole country works?"

"Er, no, I believe we have people clearing the roads in the city as we speak."

Nahyuta shivered, not realizing how cold he was, and his earrings jingled. Simon smirked. He was cold as well, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"We should get inside before you freeze to death." He gestured for the monk to go ahead of him.

Nahyuta looked at Simon, trying to get a hold of the strange man in front of him. He knew he had several emotions passing across his face, but he didn't care. If wearing his heart on his sleeve got Simon Blackquill to warm up to him, then so be it.


	4. Snow Shovels and Casual Looks

_Bad chapter title is bad!_

 _Guess what!? It's my birthday, but you guys are getting the presents!_

 _Simon needs a good shagging!_

 _I have no beta-reader so all mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy!_

 _Comments are love_.

* * *

Simon wasn't sure what woke him up the next morning. He was just surprised to have woken out of a heavy sleep and the more he thought about it, he had gotten more sleep here in this tiny room on the not-so-bad bed in Khura'in than ever had in his own apartment in the states. The bed sat next to the wall under the window and he reached over and pulled aside one of the curtains. The sun had yet to rise, but everything was bathed in the blue light of dawn. He had a view of the building next door and the paint peeling off. Simon sat forward and saw the fresh fallen snow on the ground.

Stretching and yawning, he threw his long legs over the side of the bed and sat for a moment, trying to get his fuzzy brain to wake up. Simon grabbed his hair tie from the side-table and ran a hand through his hair and tied it back. Finding his pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt, he pushed his feet into his slippers and grabbed his phone on the way out of his room.

He peeked into the office, surprised not to see anyone there, then walked over to the common room and found no one there either.

"Huh," he grunted as he looked at the time on his phone. A little after seven in the morning. He checked again. It was Saturday, which explained why no one was awake.

Simon also realized he had been there for a week and he felt comfortable, like he had been living here for the last six months. He smirked to himself and set about making coffee and getting the wood stove fired up. After utilizing what Boy Scout tricks he could remember, he had a fire going and the coffee made in less than ten minutes. He was really starting to like it here.

He felt his phone buzz in his pants pocket as he was pouring himself some coffee and scowled at the machine.

"Wow, what did the coffee maker ever do to you?" Ema's sleepy voice startled him as she walked into the common room and stood next to him. He tried to feign his jumpiness with sleepiness as he faked a yawn and moved to the side.

"Just the fact that I can't main line caffeine yet." He smirked as he took a drink. He brought his phone from his pocket and tapped the screen to wake it up.

"That would actually kill you, scientifically," Ema said as she poured herself a cup. "Does your face do anything else other than scowl?" She continued as she leaned against the counter.

"Yes you have to reach the next level to see any other facial expressions." Simon said as he read the text. Ema snorted before taking a drink of her coffee.

' _I apologize for the early hour, however, more paperwork crossed my desk last night and I was wondering if you could sacrifice a Saturday to help me with some of it? It would be greatly appreciated.' ~N_

Simon pursed his lips. He was annoyed, and slightly excited. He hated that his emotions were so conflicting. Even though the Monk apologized, the dark-haired man was still not completely happy with him. If he went over, the paper work would get done that much quicker and he could leave sooner and not think of the lavender hair and jade eyes. Who was he kidding? Nahyuta was somehow a permanent fixture in his thoughts, mostly his fantasies, which had been a poor facsimile to the real thing.

He took a drink of his coffee and thought about the first time he had seen the monk in the courtroom, trying to decide whether he was turned on or intrigued. Or simply put out that he couldn't decide if they were a man or a woman standing at the prosecutors bench. Not that it mattered. Simon had found his fair share of men just as attractive as women and even bedded a couple. His experience with women far out-reached his experience with men, but his curiosity was piqued and the two experiences he had, left him wanting more.

' _I can sacrifice a Saturday. Not like I have anything else to do today.' SB_

He hit the send button and looked up to Ema smirking at him. He frowned at her.

"What?"

"You were blushing, just now." She took another drink of her coffee.

Simon swept his eyes over her once and said: "Yes, well, you are glowing."

It was Ema's turn to scowl.

"I am not. I don't glow,"

"A good video-chat with Gavin-dono?" Simon took a drink to hide his smirk.

"Not that it's any of your business," she started to play with her hair. "But, maybe."

"Hm. Didn't peg you as the phone sex type."

"Good morning …and I am leaving this conversation." Dat'z walked into the room and turned right around as Ema blushed furiously and Simon laughed out loud.

"Ohhh...you are almost as bad as a certain first guitarist that I knew." Ema stomped her foot and pursed her lips as she topped off her coffee.

"I promise I didn't time that!" Simon put his hands up in surrender.

"Is it safe to come in?" Dat'z said as he slowly walked in.

Ema shook her head and turned to walk out of the room. "I'm going back to my room. Make what you will of that."

Simon snorted as his phone buzzed and Dat'z poured himself a cup.

"So, Simon, you're a prosecutor?" He asked as he walked to the fridge to pour a little cream in his coffee.

"Yes," he answered as he read the text.

' _Good. Please don't get lost in the snow. I will have breakfast ready and we can go out for lunch. Rayfa and Amara will be out in the village helping with snow removal.' ~N_

"Any good with your hands?" Dat'z asked.

"Excuse me?" Simon whipped around, almost spilling his coffee. He set the cup down.

"We are probably going to have to go out and clear the sidewalks and possibly the street of snow. An extra pair of hands would help greatly."

Simon kicked himself mentally.

"Yeah...yes of course."

"Cool, man," Dat'z said as he clapped Simon on the shoulder. "We'll get going as soon as everyone is awake."

Simon nodded and Dat'z turned and walked to one of the couches and threw himself onto one without spilling a drop.

Simon blinked and took another drink of his coffee.

' _Well, considering we have to help with snow removal, I think I'll be fine.' -SB_

Simon padded back to his room and sat on his bed. Placing his cup on the side-table, he laid down and stretched.

'T _he crews should be headed to that neighborhood shortly. You shouldn't have to help with removal.' ~N_

He frowned at his phone. He knew there would be other neighborhoods that would need their help, but he wasn't going to make a big deal of it.

' _Well, Dat'z said the extra hands would help. Plus I don't mind. I want to help. I also haven't been to a gym in a couple weeks and I can feel my body getting lazy.' -SB_

He hovered over the send button. Why he felt the need to add that last part, he didn't know. Screw it. He hit send and placed his phone on the bed. Running a hand over his stomach, he could feel the tone he had worked so hard on keeping up, fading. He knew it was just his had contemplated going for a run, but with the snow and not knowing the city well enough, he didn't want to get lost.

His phone buzzed.

' _You don't strike me as the type to go to a gym, Panda. But I guess one has to keep up their strong physique somehow. Text me when you are on your way over.' ~N_

Simon furrowed his brow. Did Nahyuta...? Was Sad Monk … flirting? He had no idea how to respond, so he didn't.

* * *

Five hours and three neighborhoods later, the small group had acquired more people with each neighborhood and sidewalks and main thorough fares were cleared. They were all stiff and sore but they knew it was worth it.

Simon couldn't help but think of Nahyuta's text as he showered, letting the hot water run over his back. He wore so many layers, how could Sad Monk ever know what kind of physique he had? Maybe he was generalizing? Yeah, that was it.

Simon turned the water off and grabbed his towel and dried himself. He never really paid attention to what his body looked like, he paid more attention to how it felt; and he knew it felt good after being at the gym for an hour or two. It was also a good release for the days frustrations.

He ran a hand down his torso and felt the muscles underneath his skin and they way they moved and wondered what Nahyuta hid under all his layers. Was he just skin and bones? Or did he believe in the whole 'your body is a temple, you must worship it' deal? Did the carpet match the curtains?

"Jesus, Simon," he face-palmed himself. He quickly finished his bathroom routine and found Apollo just outside the door, getting ready to open it.

"Did you leave some hot water for us mere mortals?" Apollo said after his eyes scanned Simon's bare torso.

"I did and mortals shouldn't be lurking at doorways. It's unbecoming." Simon grinned and walked around Apollo to his room.

"Be nice to Apollo, or I won't give you a ride to the palace, Cinderella!" Ema called from her room. Simon rolled his eyes and Apollo was at his doorway in a flash.

"Wait, you're going to work with Nahyuta today? It's Saturday. I thought we were all going sightseeing?"

"Apollo, you're lucky I'm still covered with this towel." Simon gave the attorney the side-eye. "Besides, we can go tomorrow!"

"I wish you would close your door!"

"Oh my god!" Ema cried as she walked up beside Apollo. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't want to see what goods Simon was hiding, but mostly she wanted the boys to stop yelling at each other. "What is wrong with you two? You have been at each other's throats since before we left to shovel snow!"

"You're right Ema. I should be the one apologizing, since I am the guest." Simon gripped the side of his towel as he turned to face them. "I am sorry for yelling and being so snarky."

"I didn't mean to get up in your business, Simon. I-I guess I've been so busy with all these extra clients and then Yuta dumps this paperwork on us and-" He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture that echoed his mentor.

Simon watched the attorney as he spoke. Apollo had kept one arm crossed over his torso the whole time he was speaking, which meant he was possibly hiding something.

"Yuta?" Simon cocked an eyebrow.

Apollo gestured at him. "Will you please just get dressed?"

He turned and walked toward the bathroom.

Simon started to close his door, but caught Ema tapping her foot and arms crossed with a deep frown on her face.

"Something wrong, Skye-dono?"

"You and Apollo need to get laid."

"Well," Simon chuckled. "Apollo's not my type and you are too grumpy."

Ema rolled her eyes and huffed as she turned and walked to her room.

Simon smirked as he closed the door. She was right, though, he was craving the touch of another person. Seven years in prison can put a damper on anyone's sex life.

He hated that his brain instantly thought of Sad Monk whenever sex was mentioned. What was it about the 'Funeral Prosecutor' that drove him crazy? Was it the hooded jade eyes? Was it that he smelled like some exotic flower? Was it the pretty mouth that no man should be allowed to have, and yet, Simon fantasized about having that mouth on certain places-

The dark-haired man took a deep breath as he clenched his fists, fighting off his body's physical response wasn't difficult, but it did take a few minutes for it to cool down.

* * *

An hour later, Simon was standing in front of the large window that was set in the room they had been working in. He noted that someone had shoveled the garden pathway and smiled to himself.

Nahyuta walked in, dressed down from helping shovel the walkways in front of his and Rayfa's living quarters. The guard had looked at him funny, but after the comment Simon had made about not being able to go to a gym, Nahyuta realized he had disregarded his own body. The physical labor felt good, but he knew he was going to be stiff the next day.

Simon hadn't heard him walk in and it gave Nahyuta a few seconds to take in the prosecutors casual look. He was dressed in loose fitting black jeans and a black button down shirt that had some sort of pattern, and a plain black vest thrown over it. A black leather jacket was thrown over a chair nearby. On his feet were a pair of black boots with yellow stitching. Nahyuta felt a warmth coiling in his stomach that spread through his body. He hated that his physical response to Simon conflicted what he felt about the man. He had warmed up to him during this time, but he knew they would never be more than work partners.

So why was Simon now looking at him like a piece of chocolate in a dish of hard candy? He felt Simon's silver eyes sweep over his body – he was wearing the only pair of jeans he owned, (courtesy of Apollo finding him a pair) a pair of black rubber snow boots, and the only t-shirt he owned with a gray long sleeved shirt underneath. A dark blue pea-coat was draped over his arms.

"See something you like, Simon?" Nahyuta bit his lip, wishing he could control his tongue sometimes. Although, the look on Simon's face was priceless as a flush came to his cheeks, warming the usually cold mask that he seemed to wear. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but nothing came out. Nahyuta smirked at him. "I'll go change. I'll have someone bring you something to drink while you wait."

"I've never seen you in casual clothes. I didn't mean to stare. It was rude." Simon finally said before the Monk left the room.

"Well, I can say the same for you. I don't think I've ever seen you without that heavy topcoat and tie." Nahyuta paused. "You look good. I need to change out of these clothes. I don't smell very pleasant."

He walked out of the room and Simon exhaled loudly. The tension thankfully dispersed as soon as Nahyuta left. Simon kicked himself mentally, again. He knew he had been staring, but Sad Monk's hair was coming out of his braid and some of it stuck to the side of his face with sweat. He knew that should have been the opposite of sexy, but Simon couldn't help but think that's what he would have looked like during sex, or even after. The monks cheeks had flushed when Simon looked at him and that damned pretty mouth – it should be illegal.

A man with white hair wheeled in a silver cart that had a tea service and small finger sandwiches. Simon shook his head. Of course there would be finger sandwiches. The man prepped the tea, then brought two laptops from the bottom of the cart along with a box of manila folders. The man then poured the tea and set the cups by the laptops.

"If you should need anything else, please ring this bell." The man's brought a little bell with a red handle from the pocket of his trousers.

Simon nodded. The man turned and left as Simon walked around the table and looked inside the box. He swore under his breath.

 _'Jesus, Sad Monk! When you said paperwork you weren't kidding!'_

He sat in front of one of the laptops and opened it up. Grabbing the cup of tea, he turned on the device and waited for it to get to the home screen. He took a sip of the tea and was rewarded with possibly the best tea he'd ever tasted.

"Je'eves grows and makes his own tea leaves." Nahyuta said as he walked into the room. He was still dressed simply in black trousers with black boots and a white cotton shirt with a Mandarin collar. His hair was damp as he braided it with swift motions. He smelled like freshly fallen rain in a large forest and Simon wasn't sure how he did it.

"My compliments to Je'eves."

Nahyuta grabbed his cup and a couple sandwiches and sat down.

"Shall we begin?"

"Are you sure you don't want Apollo's help as well?" Simon said as he brought out his phone. "It would make all of this go a lot faster."

"I know, but I need the eyes of another prosecutor for this paperwork."

"Oh. Okay, then, let's get started." Simon said as he grabbed a couple manila folders and placed on in front of Nahyuta.


	5. Butterfly Kisses and Snowball Fights

_I really had no intentions of this fiction being this long. However, a plot bunny has grabbed my hand and forced me down a very dark Rabbit hole. In other words, this fiction might be taking a very dark turn. No one is going to die, yet...I kid. I think this is what happens when I listen to the 'Game of Thrones' soundtrack when I'm trying to write fluff._

 _I still don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are my own._

 _Comments are love!_

 _I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Oh, look," Simon said as he stood to stretch a couple hours later. "It's snowing again; so much for our snow removal efforts."

Nahyuta blinked as he looked up at Simon from his laptop. He licked his lips as he watched Simon's shirt ride up his torso and his jeans fall a little lower on his hips. The skin looked soft and there was a small smattering of hair that disappeared into the jeans. Nahyuta turned his head quickly, feeling a blush creeping to his face.

Simon finished stretching and walked over to the window. Nahyuta blew out a quiet breath and brushed his bangs out of his face.

"My people will be out there keeping the roads and sidewalks clear," the lavender haired man said as he stood and walked over to stand next to Simon. "Hopefully it's just a little snow."

Simon looked at him side-eyed.

"Speaking of keeping sidewalks clear," Nahyuta shuffled his feet and clasped his hands behind his back. "I helped shovel the gardens. The paths are clear."

Simon cocked an eyebrow at the other.

"Would you like to stretch your legs?"

The dark-haired man smirked as he spoke. "Love to."

"Good, I have a knit cap you can borrow to tuck your hair into." Nahyuta wanted to take the words back as soon as he said them. The condescending look Simon was giving him made him flinch. "Ah, never mind."

Nahyuta started to turn when Simon caught his arm.

"The cap won't work, Sad Monk, but if you help me braid my hair, that will help keep it contained."

Nahyuta blinked up at him. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"I-...yes, of course. Sit down and I will quickly find a brush-"

Simon dug in his jacket pocket and brought out a sturdy wooden comb. "Will this be okay?"

"Yes, yes,"

Simon sat down. He usually only trusted his hair to Athena. Why he was trusting Sad Monk now, was beyond him. He felt the other gently tug his hair tie out of his hair and run his fingers through, carefully getting all the larger knots. Then, the monk grabbed the comb and ran it through; making sure that he caught the tangles before he tugged too hard.

His dark hair was surprisingly soft and well taken care of and it took all of Nahyuta's self-control not to bury his hands and face in it. He was so distracted that he barely noticed the end of his own braid in Simon's hand. He ran the silky strands against his face and buried his nose in it. It smelled of Almonds, vanilla and some other exotic scent that Simon was sure he'd never guess.

"Je'eves is really good at making soaps and shampoos and such," Nahyuta explained as Simon dropped his braid. "He was experimenting with Almond milk and I tried some. I like the way it makes my hair feel and smell."

He grabbed the end of his braid and took out the hair band. His graceful hands un-braided the last section of his hair, then ran the comb through the end. It was wavy and shiny and Simon reached out to touch it, but pulled his hand back.

"Go ahead," Nahyuta held the braid out for Simon who looked up at him with questioning eyes. "I never have anyone play with my hair. It always immediately goes into a braid."

Simon gave a small smile and took the hair. He ran his fingers through the lavender waves, reveling in how soft it was.

Nahyuta continued on Simon's hair, carefully combing out the tangles, then with quick hands he braided the thick hair and tied it off. He walked around the side and brushed a loose strand behind his ear, letting his hand linger at the back of the other's neck. He felt Simon tense at the touch and pulled his hand away. He cleared his throat and apologized as he grasped his hands tightly in front of him.

"It's okay. I-" Simon started as he stood. He found his nose just inches away from Nahyuta's and his breath quickened. Nahyuta held his own breath as silver eyes met jade. Nahyuta's mouth parted and Simon swallowed, hard. He brushed his lips against the monks pretty mouth, just enough that the monk thought he imagined it.

"Sirs, I brought more tea and paperwork. Sorry for the intrusion." Je'eves interrupted as the monk practically jumped away from Simon who closed his eyes and clenched his fists, afraid to move.

"Je'eves, thank you." Nahyuta said as he walked toward the man. "And Je'eves, please remember that discretion is key and we do not talk about Palace affairs."

"Of course, your highness," Je'eves nodded and bowed deeply from the waist.

Nahyuta returned his bow and turned to find Simon was not in the room. Cursing under his breath, he saw Simon had taken his jacket. A movement outside the window caught his eye and he spotted the dark-haired prosecutor walking in the garden. He couldn't help his loud exhale as he grabbed the coat that Je'eves held out for him.

"Simon," Nahyuta called when he ran outside. "Simon, please wait."

He watched as the dark-haired prosecutor stopped and his shoulders slumped. The monk caught up with him and stood in front of Simon. His arms were crossed and he looked away.

"H-How long have you felt this way?" Nahyuta shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It doesn't matter. It seems you don't feel the same." Simon's eyes flashed like steel daggers and the monk flinched. Simon walked briskly past the other as he pulled his jacket closer to himself.

"Wait, no, it does matter!" Nahyuta caught up with Simon's long strides. When he didn't stop, he grabbed the other's arm and turned him to face Nahyuta. The look on Simon's face startled the monk. He let go of his arm. "Please, Simon, you have to understand. My reaction was not to you, it was to Je'eves entrance. He startled me an-"

"Palace affairs? Discretion? Am I just a distraction to you, Nahyuta? Do you hate me so much that you would just keep me tucked away? Because I was actually starting to like you. Tell me now, because I will walk away from this and not look back."

Nahyuta gaped at Simon.

"Simon, you have to understand, gestures of affection do not come easily to this household, especially between two people of the same sex. A lot of the palace is still used to the old regime and they are staunch in their old ways. I-I as part of the Royal family have to be careful. There are eyes everywhere, watching."

Simon frowned and crossed his arms. The monk took his hand out of his pocket and started to reach up to brush the fluffy flakes out of his bangs. He let his hand trace Simon's jaw, then down his neck until it rested on his chest. He felt Simon shiver.

"I've never had this burning ache in my heart to touch someone before. I started out hating you because you stood on the side of the defense. The more time we spent together, it seemed the hate turned into something else. I was so confused by what I was feeling that I kept the cold facade. It was easier, until just a couple minutes ago. Now I know I have a growing attraction to you." He started to pace and Simon's expression softened as he watched him. "I think about you when I'm teaching Rayfa, you creep into my thoughts when the sun sets. I was thinking about you when I was shoveling snow this morning."

He was unable to finish his sentence. Simon grabbed his arm and turned him to face him. Their eyes scanned each other as their breaths came out in little white puffs. Simon wasn't sure if Nahyuta was trembling or if he was shaking. He raised his hand and brushed his bangs out of his face as a large snowflake landed on his perfect nose. Nahyuta watched the flake and went cross-eyed as it landed. Simon's chuckle vibrated through his body. He kissed the snowflake off his nose, and then kissed his cheeks.

"Simon, I-"

"Are they watching us here?" He asked as he kissed the monks jawline, unable to stop himself when he knew he should.

"Yes."

"Good. They need to get over themselves."

Simon closed the distance between their mouths until they were sharing the same breath.

"Simon..." His voice carried a warning to it. But Simon didn't care. He needed to feel the monk, needed to taste him.

"Nahyuta...I-I feel the same." Simon ran a finger just over his eyebrow, down the side of his face and rested on his chin. He ran his thumb over the monk's bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from him. "Your eyes haunt my dreams. Your beautiful face appears in my most intimate moments. I need to kiss you."

And that he did as he placed his lips on Nahyuta's. They were just as soft and perfect as he imagined. The touch was electrifying and Simon knows he needs to pull away, but he can't.

Nahyuta tensed at first. Simon's lips were warm and pressing; his soft words lit a fire that was waiting to burn in his veins. As he breathed in Simon's scent, he reached between his jacket and shirt and rested his hand on the other's hip and pulled him closer. Simon grunted and Nahyuta smiled into the kiss. Simon's hand snaked around the back of his neck and gently tugged on Nahyuta's braid, exposing the beautiful swan like neck. He pushed his shirt and jacket out of the way.

"Nahyuta..." Simon's warm breath on his cool skin sent tremors through the monks body.

"Say it again. Say my name." The monk whispered as Simon placed a deliberate kiss on the base of his neck and shoulders, licking his way to right below his earlobe.

"Nahyuta..." Simon nipped at his earlobe and the monk grabbed a hold of Simon's jacket as he moaned and his knees went weak.

"Simon...oh gods..."

One of Simon's hands made its way to the small of Nahyuta's back and held him up as he made butterfly kisses along his jaw, reveling in the small noises that the monk made. His other hand caressed his cheek and settled on his neck as he captured his lips in a desperate kiss, this one more aggressive than the other. His tongue ran along the other's bottom lip as his hand found its way under Nahyuta's shirt and found soft, bare skin. Nahyuta gasped and Simon tangled his tongue with the monk's.

Nahyuta's arms wrapped around Simon's torso and pulled him even closer. They could feel each other's excitement as he shoved a thigh between Simon's legs. Simon's groan vibrated his whole being as he moved his hips against the others.

Desire coiled in Nahyuta's stomach and spread through his body, pooling in his midsection and his body's physical response was impossible to hide. He held on to Simon like he was going to disappear.

"S-S-Simon...I need you-..." The monk was panting and pliant in Simon's arms. His voice brought Simon back to the present as he felt his own physical response to Nahyuta growing.

A clearing of a throat brought them back to earth as they untangled from each other and stepped back. They were both panting and red lipped from kissing.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but your mother will be back for a lunch break shortly." Je'eves's voice seemed to bounce around the gardens as the two men stood, looking at each other, trying to cool down.

"Thank you, Je'eves." Nahyuta managed to say as Je'eves walked back inside the palace. He stood with his hands on his hips, bent over at the waist. Simon knelt and grabbed a small handful of snow and rubbed it on his face and the back of his neck. An idea struck him. He grabbed another handful and patted it into a loose snowball and chucked it at the monk.

"Reverse Panda," Nahyuta straightened and crossed his arms. The snow had hit his thigh and Simon had another snowball at the ready. "I will make you regret that decision."

His jade eyes flashed as Simon threw his snowball. Nahyuta moved so fast that Simon never saw him gather a snowball as he ducked. He threw it as soon as he straightened and hit Simon square on the side of his head.

"Sad Monk." Simon said through clenched teeth as he gathered another snowball. He stood and brushed the snow off his head as Nahyuta was laughing at him. Simon chuckled and threw his snowball. At the same time, the monk had his own snowball made and he threw it just before he was hit in the shoulder. Simon was struck in his side as he tried to jump out of the way.

This went on for ten minutes, sometimes throwing snowballs and sometimes just a hand full of snow, which Simon threw at Nahyuta. He started to fall backwards and Simon caught him before he tripped over his feet. They were laughing in each other's arms when they heard a loud clearing of the throat.

"Nahyuta Sahdmadhi!" A high pitched voice startled the two men apart.

"Rayfa, please," Amara placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Calm yourself."

"Gentlemen, please come inside." Amara smiled widely and stepped aside. Rayfa didn't move as she glared daggers at Simon. He lowered his head and glared back with his silver gaze. Her mother grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the doorway when she didn't budge. "Once you find some dry clothes, there is lunch and a warm fire waiting for you."

"Thank you, Amara." Nahyuta bowed.

"Oh, Yuta, please call me mother!"

Simon smirked into the back of his hand at the mention of the nickname. He realized how cold he was and clenched his fists as he shoved them into his pockets.

"Simon this is Rayfa, my other daughter and training to be the next ruler of Khura'in."

Simon nodded as Amara introduced him and Rayfa threw her nose up in the air and held her hand out.

"Rayfa!" Nahyuta yelled.

"He's a guest. He should respect royalty."

"It's quite alright, Nahyuta. I am a guest, and I need to respect royalty." Simon grinned as he grabbed Nahyuta's hand and kissed it. Then did the same to Rayfa. She grunted and took her hand back and crossed her arms.

Amara bit her tongue, trying to stifle a giggle.

They walked past the two women and Je'eves stood on the other side of the hall with two large fluffy towels. Nearby, two other men and a rather tall menacing looking woman were standing, backs stiff, in the same gray cotton and wool uniform and red sash that Je'eves wore. Je'eves sash was trimmed in silver as was the woman's. Simon nodded as he took one of the towels and noticed the men were wearing a sidearm.

Nahyuta's words echoed through Simon's head: _'A lot of the palace is still used to the old regime and they are staunch in their old ways. I-I as part of the Royal family have to be careful. There are eyes everywhere, watching.'_

Simon swallowed hard as he glanced back at the three guards. The woman wore a leather strap across her chest that the sash did a terrible job in hiding. The leather strap was attached to a sheath that was holding a sturdy silver-handled short sword that peeked over her left shoulder. Her dark skin was flawless as her shiny black hair that was pulled back into an elaborate design made to stay at the back of her head. The two men had their side arms attached their right sides.

Nahyuta did a double-take at the armed personnel.

"Mother, what's with the security?"

"The Sultan from Khor'sahn will be arriving on short notice today. His plane had to land here because of the weather, which is going to be worse than anticipated."

Nahyuta frowned. "Why can't the plane land in Eras? Their airport is larger than ours and can accommodate his plane."

"Because he took his jet and it's just him and his two daughters, Ananya and Kumari. He wants to stay here at the Palace." Amara walked over to Nahyuta and used the towel to dab his hair dry. "Besides, Ananya is looking forward to seeing you."

"Hmm..." Nahyuta started, his eyes darted to the woman in the guard. Simon watched the exchange. She didn't move, but her cheeks flushed and he could tell something was going on.

"She is a suitable bride for you, Braid Head and I like her. Not like panda's that lurk around the palace-"

"Rayfa!" Both Amara and Nahyuta called her name. Amara walked over to her and pursed her lips as she grabbed her shoulders. Rayfa looked at the woman defiantly, but backed down after a couple seconds; her jaw still clenched as her mother continued. "Please, you need to respect your brothers decisions. And you need to be still about them for now."

Simon shivered as he remembered Amara's words from a couple days ago: _'I know that before you leave this country, you will find a love that will fill you so full you will burst. But you must be careful because such a love can be illegal and fatal.'_

Rayfa was silent as she turned her nose up and looked away.

Simon raised his eyebrows. He thought he had met his match in Athena.

He was wrong.

"I should take my leave since you are having visitors." Simon said breaking the tension. He set the towel back in Je'eves hands.

"Oh no, please stay, Simon." Amara said as Nahyuta stepped forward to block his path. "The palace is large enough that you will not run into each other."

Simon cocked an eyebrow as he looked from Amara to Nahyuta's pleading green eyes.

"Besides, Simon, we are not finished with the paperwork we set out to do today." Nahyuta said a knowing tone in his voice.

Simon exhaled loudly and looked down at himself. "Well then, I'm going to need some dry clothes."


	6. Sultans and Brides

_If you look closely, I've changed the title of this fiction and a couple other details. I swear if I find that plot bunny, it might not end pretty for either of us! Anyway, I'm giving myself a goal of ending this in ten chapters. Please hold me to that!_

 _Thank you to everyone who has read and left Kudos so far!_

 _And special thanks to Nerdyskeleton for putting up with this crazy whirlwind of a fiction that was just supposed to be a love story between a beautiful monk and a Samurai Prosecutor._

 _Still not beta-read; all mistakes are mine alone._

 _Enjoy! Comments are love!_

* * *

"A ... bride?" Simon asked as they were being escorted to Nahyuta's living quarters to dry off and grab dry clothes.

"It's not what you think." Nahyuta waved it off.

"I think I know perfectly well what it means."

Nahyuta started to say something but found Simon was no longer walking next to him. His heart sank for a second before he looked back and saw the dark-haired prosecutor doubled over in laughter.

It wasn't the reaction the monk was expecting, and he was annoyed.

He walked up to Simon and crossed his arms.

"I'm glad you are amused."

Simon managed to straighten as he wiped his eyes.

"I have to laugh otherwise I have to picture you walking down some fancy aisle with some fancy woman." He chortled before continuing. "Also, to keep from punching you."

Nahyuta flinched when Simon brought his hand up to pat him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're not going to hit me," he made a face. "And what is wrong with me getting married?"

"First of all," Simon started walking again. "You are a monk and second, my mind just can't wrap around you getting married."

Nahyuta knit his brow.

"I am allowed to take a wife, or a husband, if I so chose. Wait, not even to you?" He asked as he caught up to the dark-haired prosecutor who stopped in his tracks. He flashed his silver eyes at the monk.

"Nahyuta I-...ppfftt! If all it takes is one little kiss to seduce you into marriage, you are in trouble Cerebus Monk." Simon crossed his arms.

"No! Not just a kiss. That was a good kiss, though. So, what's wrong with _me_?"

"Nothing that I know of, anyway! But see, that's the problem, we hardly know each other."

Simon started walking before his frustrations boiled over.

"We have these next couple days," Nahyuta said as he caught up with him again. "Let's get to know each other better."

Simon was silent for a moment. He would be lying to himself if he thought he didn't want to get to know the monk better. Everything was moving so fast.

"I would like that. But I have to warn you, I'm not sure if I'm ready for anything serious; I've barely just gotten my life together in the last year. I haven't been in any sort of relationship since..." Simon paused as he looked away trying to think of the last serious relationship he had been in. He couldn't. "Well, it's been a while anyway."

Simon huffed and started walking again, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

"Simon, have you never been in a serious relationship?" Nahyuta trotted up next to him.

"I was young, in high school and I thought I was in love and I was a fool."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be, I learned a lot from the experience." Simon shrugged as he walked past Je'eves who was holding the door into Nahyuta's living quarters. Nahyuta didn't pursue the matter anymore. However, he made a mental note to ask him later.

Simon's nonchalance turned into awe when he found himself standing in a large room with plush rugs on the floor and dark wood paneling on the walls. In one corner was a pile of large, colorful pillows situated under a window which caught the sunset. Along the far wall were two doors and a painting of a large red dragon between them hanging above a large stone fireplace, which was lit and keeping the place warm.

"Thank you, Je'eves," Nahyuta said as he took off his jacket and shoes. "I think we can get back by ourselves."

Simon followed suit as he handed his jacket to Je'eves who hung them on a coat rack nearby.

"Sorry, sir, but your mother insists that I escort you back for lunch."

Nahyuta sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Is she worried we are going to stop and make-out?" Simon snorted.

"No, but she is on a tight schedule so if you could keep the making out to a minimum her and I would be grateful."

Simon's eyebrows shot up and Nahyuta had to turn away and walk to the far wall so no one would see him blushing wildly.

"Thank you, Je'eves. You can wait outside." The monk said before opening the door he was standing in front of. "Simon, I might have something you will fit into. You are a bigger build than I, so we will see."

"Sir," Je'eves interrupted. "Amara has these bought from the village vendors."

Simon and Nahyuta turned and saw Je'eves holding a pair of cotton trousers, a red undershirt and a black sheath.

The monk frowned and Simon took the clothes with a smile and a nod.

"You can get dressed in there, Panda." Nahyuta pointed to the other door along the wall.

* * *

"Simon, you look so handsome," Amara said twenty minutes later as she fussed over the Mandarin collar that Nahyuta had already fixed several times. "How does everything fit?"

"Ah, near perfectly, your highness." Simon had to admit he was actually pretty comfortable in the clothes she chose.

"Simon," she cocked her head as he pulled the chair for her. "Please, call me Amara."

"Yes, Amara."

"He looks like a ridiculous Panda." Rayfa said with a harrumph.

"Rayfa!" Nahyuta and Amara said in unison. Simon was starting to think this was a habit for them.

Simon was sat next to Amara, which after he thought about it, was the best option. If he had sat next to Rayfa, he would have got up and walked out. If he sat next to Nahyuta...well, he supposed a lot could be done with hands out of sight.

He also felt a little out of his element, eating with royalty and a monk. However, Amara was a good conversationalist; she made small talk with Simon that made him feel surprisingly comfortable. They lingered afterward drinking Je'eves tea and talking about the snow.

"The Sultan will be at the palace in ten minutes, your highness." Sonora announced after she walked up beside Amara. Everyone flinched and Simon couldn't help but take a double-take at her. Today, she reminded him of Alice in Wonderland, with her blue dress with a white pinafore and a blond wig and a black head band that had a laminated queen of hearts attached to the side.

"Thank you, Sonora." Amara nodded as she took one last drink of her tea. "Rayfa, please wash up and be ready to greet our guests. Nahyuta, if you would be so kind to greet them as well, then, I will excuse you so you can get back to your paperwork. In the meantime, I would like to speak with you, Simon, alone."

Simon's heart stopped as he looked up at Nahyuta, who had a fear-stricken look in his eyes as well.

"Yes, ma'am...I mean Amara." He could barely speak for fear of saying the wrong thing.

She stood and held out her hand as everyone else stood and left the room. Nahyuta glanced back at Simon who had glanced back at him.

"I will walk you back to the meeting room, Simon and we can talk along the way."

Simon nodded, at a loss for words.

However, as soon as they were out in the hallway, Amara grabbed Simon's elbow and pulled him to the side, behind a large potted plant in an elaborately painted alcove.

"I apologize for the dramatics, Simon. There are eyes and ears everywhere and what I have to say to you can't be heard by those ears." Amara's voice was low and she peeked out of the alcove, looking in both directions.

Simon furrowed his brow. He suddenly felt like he was in over his head.

"You have to know that the Sultan ...is a traditionalist. He still believes in arranged marriages and does not approve of same sex relationships. He is also a stanch supporter of Ga'aran and her regime and rule. Nahyuta knows how to best greet him and deal with his politics. I'm hoping he is in good spirits, but I highly doubt it."

Simon listened and tried not to build a growing hate for this Sultan, however Amara was not painting a good picture of him.

"Anyway, what I am trying to say is Nahyuta may be gone for the rest of the afternoon, depending on how things go."

"I can leave. I can have Skye-dono pick me up."

"No!" Amara's sudden enthusiasm took him aback and she raised her hand to her mouth as they both looked up and down the hall. "Sorry, it's just that...I've noticed a slight change in Nahyuta since you've been in the country. Do you remember what we talked about when you first came over?"

Simon nodded.

"Good. I see you two have...gotten to know each other a little better. Heed my advice: be careful, especially with Mehmed here. His minions are as staunch as he is. I've never seen Nahyuta like this around anyone but you. He's smitten and I don't blame him."

"I...admit, I am – smitten with Nahyuta, for lack of a better word. But it's just that, nothing more."

Amara hummed.

"Well, I see a lot more in your guys' futures, but I won't elaborate. Please, just be careful the next few days. Hopefully this snow will clear and they will leave soon."

Simon opened his mouth to say something, but was too stunned at her words to say anything.

"I need to get moving," she stepped out of the alcove and gasped. She went to her hands and knees and exclaimed: "Oh, Simon I found my earring. Thank you for helping me search."

He looked down the hall and saw a tall and formidable figure alongside Sonora and another woman Simon had never seen before. They were talking in hushed tones.

"Ah, yes, Amara," Simon said as he stepped out of the alcove and bowed. "Glad to have helped."

"I will walk you the rest of the way." She held out her hand and he gave her his elbow as the trio watched them turn down another hallway.

* * *

As soon as Amara left the great room, Simon pulled out his phone and started a video chat with Ema.

"Simon! How's it going?" She smiled before a serious expression crossed her pretty face. "Are you done with the paperwork already? Or are you tired of Nahyuta?"

Simon chuckled.

"No, neither one actually. A Sultan has made an emergency landing here because of the weather and everyone had to go and greet them. I thought I would take this time to tell you that I will be here for a while. Amara wants me to stay and help with the paperwork and keep Nahyuta in a good mood." He immediately bit his tongue and regretted that last statement. "I-I mean-..."

Too late.

Ema was laughing.

"Prosecutor Simon Blackquill," she said between giggles. "Have you had a change of heart for the lovely Nahyuta Sahdmadhi?"

"Well I-..."

"Simon! Did I just hear correctly?" Apollo thrust his spikey hair into the camera range. "You've had a change of heart for my brother?"

Simon pursed his lips and closed his eyes, trying to calm his frustrations. He had forgotten that Justice and the monk were raised together.

"Sad Monk and I are getting along better, yes-"

"Simon," Ema brought her phone closer to her face and brought her glasses down off her head and onto her nose. "You're not wearing the same clothes I dropped you off in? Is everything okay over there? Did you and Nahyuta -"

"OH MY GODS!" Simon roared. He clamped his free hand over his mouth as his voice echoed through the room. He looked around to make sure no one came in. He caught a movement in his peripherals and sat up. A tall white haired woman walked through the gardens. She was dressed in the same grey wool uniform that Je'eves was wearing earlier. She wore a gray military style hat and wore black boots over gray pants. Her hair was pulled back in the same style as the woman he saw standing with Je'eves earlier. Despite her silver hair color, the woman appeared to be in her mid-twenties.

"Is everything okay over there?" Apollo asked.

"Sorry, yeah, there's a guard just outside in the gardens. She seems to be looking for something...or someone maybe?"

Simon discreetly turned his phone so Apollo and Ema could see the guard pacing outside the window.

"Oh, I've never seen those uniforms before," Apollo said. He turned and called for Dat'z who was in another part of the office. A moment later, he observed the guard as a concerned expression crossed his face.

"Simon, have you heard about any unusual activity at the Palace? Like beefed up security or Amara prepping for a visit?" Dat'z asked when the guard walked out the other side of the gardens. Simon turned his phone back to him.

"Amara mentioned something about a Sultan making an emergency landing at the airport today because of weather-"

"Apollo, I need you to lock all the doors and cover the windows. In my room there is a large foot locker, here is the key," Dat'z pressed a key into Apollo's hand. "Simon, watch yourself. Keep your eyes and ears open for any unusual activity."

"What the hell is going on, Dat'z?" Simon said as he stood. "Am I safe here at the palace?"

"Yes, just keep an eye on Nahyuta and the family."

"DAT'Z?" Everyone cried as he started to leave. "What is happening?"

"Probably nothing, but the Sultan has had his eye on this country for years! He was Inga's biggest supporter and by default Ga'ran's supporter as well; they received a lot of money and supplies and weapons from him. When Inga was murdered, the Sultan was poised to help Ga'ran keep her power, when you and Phoenix Wright happened, which led to us Dragons taking over and helping Amara and her family builds its power. Except Ga'rans regime has been lurking in the corners like the Defiant Dragons were, and now they are poised to strike."

A thick silence fell over everyone as the guard returned and made another pass through the gardens.

"So, I could involuntarily be involved in a military coup?" Simon asked.

"Depends on if the Sultan decides this is the moment he wants to strike."

"Dat'z...is Simon safe at the Palace?" Ema asked.

"As long as he keeps to himself and the royal family. I'll gather some of the Dragons and we will gather more Intel. I will be in touch."


	7. Dangerous Nights

"Simon," the panic in Athena's voice was palpable. "Are you okay?"

"Athena, I am fine. No need to panic." Simon sat at the table holding his phone, his back to the window. "Did Apollo tell you what's going on?"

"Yes, Apollo filled me in, and I don't like that you are trapped in that palace." She cocked her head at him when he started to chuckle. "Simon? You seem...happy. But you are scared...and I'm also reading confusion...what's going on?"

A squawk in the background alerted Athena and Simon to Taka's presence at the window. Athena hopped off the couch and let the hawk in, and it flew directly to the laptop and squawked at Simon.

"I know Taka. I miss you too," Simon smirked at his phone. "I'll be home soon."

She cooed and squawked loudly then flew over to her food.

"How come you don't ever sweet talk me like that?" Athena complained loudly as Taka squawked at her.

"Because, Taka would be jealous," Simon scrunched his face. "Besides, you would do anything for me anyway; I don't have to sweet talk you."

Athena made a face and continued. "You are putting off a lot of happy vibes for being trapped at the palace. I expected you to be pacing and tearing your hair out."

"Well, it's snowing outside, and it's warm in here. I have all I need. This guy even comes in every hour to refill my tea and offer me snacks."

"So, the Sad Monk must be on the other side of the palace then?"

"Something like that," Simon said as he shuffled in his seat. "He's with Amara and Rayfa welcoming the Sultan."

"Simon Blackquill!" Athena squealed. Taka protested, and Simon put a hand to his ear. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were smitten with Cerebus Monk! What happened?"

"I am not smitten with Sad Monk. But we have been getting along better-"

Athena sneezed a swear word.

"You are more than just smitten-" She gasped. "You are in lust!"

"Athena, I will hang up on you," Simon growled.

"But Simon, I need to know what happened! Why suddenly are you two making out like teen-?"

Simon cut the video chat short and placed his phone on the table. He exhaled loudly and rubbed his temples. He wasn't sure how she knew they had been making out. Athena was lucky she was a close friend. Anyone else he would have hung up on sooner.

His phone vibrated, and he hung up when he saw it was Athena calling again.

He turned and stared out the window. It was midafternoon, and the snow was still falling. He was tempted to run out and make snow angels, but he didn't have any dry clothes. He looked down at what he was currently wearing and was in awe of how comfortable the clothes were. Simon thought he could get used to living like this.

His thoughts drifted to Nahyuta and their over-heated make out session. He touched his lips as he thought of kissing the monk's soft lips, the way he tasted, and the way he moved. His heart rate sped up at the thought of Nahyuta's hands drifting over his torso and down into his pants.

Simon drew in a deep, noisy breath. He fisted his hand in frustration as he felt his cock twitching at the thought of the Monks hand wrapped around it, stroking him, taking him to the edge, and over.

He stood and let out a huff as he wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. Simon thought about running to the bathroom and releasing his pent up sexual energy. Biting his thumb, he knew that jerking off would be the only way he would make it through the day. He shook his head as he walked to the restroom. He was thankful for his healthy libido, but he wished it would act its age and not like a hormonal fourteen-year-old boy. It also didn't help that he hadn't gotten laid in over five years.

Simon walked out of the restroom fifteen minutes later, refreshed and relieved. He laughed at his lack of self-control as he walked over to sit in front of the laptops that were still open. He dove into the paperwork to keep his mind off Nahyuta.

* * *

Two hours later, Simon stood and stretched. He had attacked the paperwork with fervor and found most of it was easy cases he could handle himself. The rest he set aside with questions for later.

The lighting outside was starting to dim, and the snow had not stopped falling, casting a blue and amber glow over everything. A couple of people were out shoveling the snow on the pathways and Je'eves had come in a few times to check on him and refill his tea. Other than them, he had no other human contact.

He watched the people clear the paths as Nahyuta burst through the doors. Simon turned to face him and saw the harried look on his face.

"Nahyuta? Are you alright?"

"Simon, I-…I'm so frustrated. I'm tired of hiding who I am, and I'm tired of pretending to be nice to everyone." Nahyuta rested his forehead against Simon's.

"I'm sorry that this is happening to you," after some hesitation, Simon wrapped his arms around the man in front of him. He wasn't good at consoling, but he would do his best.

The monk shifted. Suddenly his full lips were on Simon's, and his hands rested on his neck. The kiss was passionate, but an undercurrent of desperation ran through it. Their tongues tangled and danced as Simon rested his hands on the monk's hips, gently pulling him closer. Nahyuta let his hand wander to Simon's backside as the dark-haired man let out a yelp. The monk took the opportunity to lay butterfly kisses along Simon's jaw and placed an open-mouthed kiss just below his ear. Simon's hips bucked and the blood rushed to his mid-section. The lavender-haired man had found the one spot that could undo Simon in a heartbeat. The dark-haired man hissed as the other pressed kisses all over Simon's neck, his breath skating along the back of his neck as Nahyuta lifted his thick, dark hair.

"Nahyuta…nggnnn…stop, please. I don't think-…" Simon placed his hands on the monk's upper arms and gently pushed him away.

"What's the matter? Was I reading your reactions wrong?" Nahyuta furrowed his brow, but there was still a gleam in his jade eyes.

"Um, no, it's just…I don't know how much my self-control can take if you keep doing that."

"Do you not want to do this, Simon?"

Simon brought his hand up and tucked a stray lavender lock behind the other's ear.

"I want to ravage you on that table more than anything else right now, but we would most certainly be caught." Simon paused and swallowed audibly. "And…I want more from our first time."

"Simon Blackquill," Nahyuta squinted. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Well," the dark-haired man hadn't realized he was shaking until he placed a hand on Nahyuta's shoulder to brace himself. He looked up into intense green eyes. "I am unequivocally attracted to you. But I don't want our working relationship to suffer because we can't keep our hands off each other."

"Okay, then, what do we do about that?"

"As you said, if it keeps snowing, we will have this evening and possibly all of tomorrow to work on these cases. I am willing to get to know you better if we can at least keep the making out to a minimum."

Nahyuta chuckled.

"I think I would like that as well, provided that I still get to kiss you occasionally?" He looked coyly up at Simon.

Simon smirked and answered with a heady kiss.

Nahyuta sighed deeply when they pulled away to breathe. He wrapped his arms around Simon's waist and rested his head on the other's shoulder. Simon reciprocated, wrapping his arms around the monk's shoulders.

"I could get used to this," Nahyuta's voice rumbled through his body.

Simon hummed his agreement.

"How was conversing with the Sultan?"

"Ugh!" Nahyuta pushed away from Simon and walked over to stand in front of the fireplace, wrapping his arms around himself. "He's so old-fashioned and uptight."

Simon walked up behind him and gently rubbed Nahyuta's upper arms. The monk smiled and leaned back against the dark-haired man.

"Until this snow clears, he's stuck here. I'm afraid that means a lot of regent duties for me." He turned in Simon's arms. "However, he is staying on the complete opposite end of the palace, so hopefully you won't even have to deal with him."

Nahyuta placed a chaste kiss on Simon's lips.

"Let's dive into that paperwork before I decide to pray at the altar of Simon."

Simon snorted and nodded.

* * *

When Je'eves brought them dinner four hours later, both men were stiff from sitting for so long. After they ate, they stood to stretch, and Simon walked over to the large picture window as Nahyuta asked Je'eves to have the fire stoked at his residence. The snow had continued to fall as they were working and Je'eves informed them that fifteen new inches had fallen since it had started. The snow reflected the lights from the palace and the city, giving everything outside a soft amber glow.

"It's really beautiful, how the snow makes everything glow," Simon said, letting a bit of awe into his voice.

Nahyuta furrowed his brow at him as he placed a hand on his hip. "You've never…this is the first time you've ever seen snow in person, isn't it?"

"I…well, I…" Simon stuttered as he shrugged. "Yeah,"

Nahyuta gaped at the other.

"Hey, I live in L.A. where there is no snow!"

"You've never been to the mountains?"

"Never had an excuse to," Simon shrugged again.

Nahyuta narrowed his eyes. "Stay here. I'm going to grab a couple of jackets. We are going for another walk."

Simon opened his mouth to protest, but Nahyuta left before he could say anything. He pulled out his phone and saw he had a missed message from Dat'z. He turned away from the window as he unlocked his phone and read the message.

" _Simon, things seem to be calm here in the city center. There does seem to be an influx of her highness' guards around the palace. There have also been rumors of Ga'ran sympathizers making trouble throughout the city, but there are so very few incidences, no one has looked into them. I will be keeping my eye on those as well. Be alert and observant. If you suspect or see anything, text me."_

He replied with a thank you and a promise to let him know if anything changed at the Palace. Simon placed his phone back in his pocket and turned to see the large fluffy flakes of snow falling in the light of the lamppost outside. Simon moved away from the window to look at the dessert tray Je'eves had brought in. His mouth watered at the sight of the tiramisu sitting prettily on a white plate.

A movement caught his eye and he turned back to look outside. The light in the lamppost was out, and the gardens were dark except for the faint light from the city. His eyes finally focused and near the post was the woman that had stood next to Je'eves earlier in the afternoon. She was looking in all directions as she chewed her thumb nervously. Simon cocked his head and was about to approach when a tall figure in a gray uniform stepped out from the shadows. It was the woman he had seen wandering the gardens earlier. The first woman ran over to her, and they caught each other in a warm embrace and a kiss. Simon looked away, giving them the privacy they needed.

Simon sighed and wondered what it would be like to be able to trust someone enough to give them your heart – to trust them with all your secrets and your demons? He knew he had plenty of those; he just had to find someone whose demons played well with his. He wondered if he would be able to trust Nahyuta that much one day.

A squeal and a yelp brought him from his thoughts as he looked outside again. He caught a glimpse of the two women among a flurry of snow flying everywhere. He smirked to himself and thought they must be having a snowball fight. As he looked closer, he thought he spotted two shadows, larger than the women. A third man stood nearby holding a gun. Simon scrambled to the window, but by the time he reached the glass, the snow had settled and the gardens were empty. He moved his head and glimpsed the third shadow surveying the area.

"I'm going to need a stiff drink by the time the Sultan leaves the Palace," Nahyuta said as he entered the room. Simon inhaled as he turned to face the monk who was carrying two down jackets. "His daughter has wandered off. No one has seen her."

Simon pursed his lips and swallowed hard.

"I've put my best men on the search. Hopefully, they'll find her soon-" Nahyuta stopped talking when he saw the haunted expression on Simon's face. He furrowed his brow. "Are you okay, Simon? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Simon glanced outside.

"I'm fine," he paused. Should he tell Nahyuta what he saw? Did he see what he thought he saw? "I-...The light in the lamppost went out and I thought I saw shadows and ghosts. I guess I've done too much paperwork because the lights from the Palace are playing tricks on my eyes."

Simon pinched the bridge of his nose. Nahyuta walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Maybe we should skip the walk?"

Simon shook his head as he drew in a deep breath. He stepped forward and brushed Nahyuta's lips with his own. The other's breath caught as he grabbed Simon and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss; his pent-up anxiety was getting the best of him. Simon snaked his hand around the back of the monk's neck as he placed the other hand on his jawline, his thumb caressing Nahyuta's cheek.

The monk was surprised at the desperation in Simon's kiss, but he could never back away from them. He wrapped his arms around Simon's waist, closing any space between them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Je'eves said as he walked into the room. Simon and Nahyuta parted reluctantly. The dark-haired prosecutor bit his lip, refraining from commenting on Je'eve's timing. The monk took a moment to compose himself before he handed one of the jackets to Simon. The older gentleman grabbed the dessert tray and turned to leave.

* * *

Simon shoved his hands into the pockets of the fluffy and warm down jacket as he scanned the courtyard. No one was there, and the heavily falling snow hid any evidence of any struggles. Maybe he didn't see what he thought he saw.

"Hey, did you hear anything I said?" Nahyuta nudged him with his elbow and Simon started.

"I…no, sorry, I did not," Simon blinked at the monk.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem all here,"

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm tired from everything that's happened today, that's all," Simon smiled and kissed Nahyuta on the cheek.

"Okay, follow me, I have something to show you," Nahyuta didn't believe him, but didn't want to push the issue. He walked forward on the path and motioned for Simon to follow him.

Simon recognized the path from his walk with Amara earlier that week – had it only been a week? Or was it a week and a half?

His thoughts were interrupted as they ducked under some branches that were heavy with snow, and came across a small clearing – the same one that he and Amara had stopped. A pristine layer of snow covered the area and sparkled like tiny diamonds. The air was cold, but fresh as Simon inhaled a deep breath. The snow dimmed the lights that ran along the edges of the clearing, but the fairy lights that wove around the tree branches were uncovered and threw a surreal light over the area.

Simon hadn't realized he was gaping at everything until he felt Nahyuta's fingers under his chin, closing his mouth.

"I have no words, Nahyuta," Simon's breath came out in little white puffs. "This is beautiful."

His name falling from Simon's mouth sent shivers down his spine. He wanted so badly to push Simon into the snow and snog his brains out here. Somehow, he refrained.

Instead, he gave Simon a devious smirk and tip-toed into the clearing, trying to disturb the snow as little as possible. Simon furrowed his brow when the other turned and held out his arms. He then fell backward, and the snow came up in a pouf around him. Nahyuta was waving his arms and legs, and it wasn't until Simon approached him, that he realized what the other was doing.

"Ah! Snow Angels," Simon said as he turned and fell near Nahyuta. As he laid there, his arms and legs swishing back and forth in the snow, he thought about how weird life was and how two weeks ago he was cursing Sad Monk's name. He was a fool, a weak fool, for feeling anything for the man who laid just two feet away. Was he in love? Maybe.

When he finished, Simon stood as carefully as he could. He held his hand out for the monk and smiled as Nahyuta squeezed his hand, then let go. Simon brushed his backside off as he studied his angel.

"That's pretty good, Simon," Nahyuta called.

Simon turned to thank him but received a face full of snow.

"Sad Monk, we've played this game, and I believe I won," the dark-haired man said as he ducked another snowball to make one of his own. He released it, hitting the monk in the thigh as he took off. Simon followed him, making a snowball on the way. They ran on a path through a thick copse of trees and bushes and on the other side, Simon found himself facing the backside of Nahyuta's living quarters and the front side of a snowball.

"Yuta!" Simon cursed as he wiped his face and launched his snowball, hitting Nahyuta in the back as he was running around the side of the dwelling. Simon took off after him and lost him as he turned the corner to the front of the house. When he heard a noise behind him, his heart raced as he started to go for the dagger he had in his boot.

"Simon," Nahyuta said before he threw his arms around the dark-haired man and captured his lips in an ardent kiss. Simon hesitated only for a moment as he wrapped his arms around the man in front of him. He opened his mouth and let Nahyuta in as he pulled the monk as close as their fluffy warm jackets would let them.

"Stay with me here, tonight, please?" Nahyuta's voice was breathless when he pulled away reluctantly.

Simon's eyes roamed over the monk's beautiful face. He should say no. He should walk away and take things slow. What did he know about this beautiful man before him? Not much. But he wanted to know more than just his body, but if Nahyuta was offering his bed for the evening, then who was Simon to deny him. He was, however, stubborn enough to put up a fight first.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if we are caught together?" Simon ran a finger softly down the side of the monk's face.

"I'm willing to take the chance for you, Simon," he paused and smirked. "Besides, who says you are sleeping in my bed? Maybe I have another bed you are sleeping on - after we fuck like animals first of course."

Simon bit his lip, partly to keep the moan that was in his throat from escaping at the coy and sexy look that Nahyuta was giving him. But mostly to stop himself laughing at the prospect of Nahyuta having a pull-out bed.

"I am willing to take that chance as well," Simon smiled and it struck Nahyuta that he rarely saw Simon smile. He always wanted to be the reason Simon smiled.

Nahyuta's eyes roamed over the other's face as his lips parted in consideration. Simon couldn't help himself as he brushed his lips against them. The softness of them and the warm breath on his own gave Simon a jolt through his body. The whimper that escaped Nahyuta's pretty mouth made Simon's knees go weak.

"Let's go inside," Nahyuta's voice made Simon's cock even harder than it was, which made walking difficult as he followed the other into the house.

After they shed their jackets and boots at the door, Nahyuta grabbed Simon by his upper arms, whirled him around and pushed him up against the wall with a grunt. He captured the dark-haired man's mouth in a fervent kiss, coaxing a deep groan from both men. The monk pressed his thigh between Simon's legs, and he felt his cock straining against his trousers.

Simon let out a loud gasp as Nahyuta kissed his jaw and ran his hands along the top of the other's trousers. Simon in the meantime ran his hands up underneath the monk's shirt, feeling soft skin and muscle and wanting more. He tugged on the shirt and Nahyuta threw it off and into a corner of the room. The breath was taken out of Simon's lungs as he gazed at Nahyuta's beautiful body.

"My gods Nahyuta, you're gorgeous," his voice was rough with desire as Simon ran a hand over the other's chest, tweaking a nipple and relishing the little noises that spilled from the monk's lips.

"I want you, Simon," the desperation practically dripped from Nahyuta as he grabbed Simon's shirt and tugged it off. He bit the skin connecting his shoulders and neck and pings of desire shot through Simon and ending at his cock, which was impossibly hard.

"Nggnnn…Nahyuta…" Simon was practically jumping out of his skin with sexual energy as Nahyuta walked around behind Simon and kissed and sucked at the back of his neck. His hot breath left trails of fire wherever it landed.

"Top or bottom?" The monk asked between licks.

"I…" Simon exhaled. "Top, I guess. I haven't done this in a while."

"It's okay, I will guide you through everything," Nahyuta ran a finger along the other's collarbone as he walked around to face Simon. He suddenly dropped to his knees, and Simon let out a yelp as he pulled his trousers down with him. "Simon…you…you're huge…"

Simon knew he was larger than the average male, but he never considered himself huge. He practically lost himself on Nahyuta's face when he looked down at the monk gaping at his cock.

"Nahyuta…I'm not going to last long-…" Simon was unable to finish his sentence as Nahyuta took the head into his mouth and rolled it around. Simon's brain nearly turned to mush as the monk tongued at his slit, then sucked more of him in his mouth. The dark-haired man was flailing as he finally found purchase in the soft lavender locks. His hips bucked involuntarily, and he heard the other choke loudly.

"S-Sorry…" Simon stuttered.

"S'okay, it's worth it," he suddenly stood. "C'mon, let's go to bed - it'll be more comfortable."

Nahyuta was almost to the bed as Simon bent down to pull his trousers, when he heard the distinct click of a door shutting. The sexual energy that was running swiftly through his body turned into adrenaline as he saw a pair of boots that weren't his or Nahyuta's behind him. His boots were only a foot away.

In one graceful movement, Simon reached over, grabbed the dagger he received from Dat'z, grabbed his trousers, and pulled them up as he straightened. He swung the dagger in a large arc behind him. He felt it pierce flesh and jerked it out of the man's neck. At the same time another man, dressed all in black had placed a hand on his arm. Simon lurched his body forward. The man lost his balance. Simon elbowed him in the face as a third man grabbed a firmer hold on Simon's other arm.

Time seemed to slow down for Nahyuta as he watched Simon jam his knife into the man's jugular. His senses alerted to someone behind him. He kicked backward with his heel and hit the man's knees, and brought his elbow up at the same time the man bent over. Nahyuta swung a fist at a different man coming at him. He ducked a third man's punch and caught him in the gut. The second man came back around and grabbed his arms. Nahyuta used the leverage and swung his legs up to kick the third man in the face, essentially pushing his nose into his brain.

Simon brought his fist around but missed the man who had grabbed him. The man used Simon's temporary confusion to twist his arm hard, knocking the knife out of his hand. Simon cried out, as he tried to kick the man, but another man sucker-punched him in the gut. A third man grabbed his other arm and held him as Simon tried to catch his breath and twist out of the grip they had on him. The second man sent a right hook to his jaw.

"Simon!" Nahyuta cried out when he saw the punch land on the other's jaw. He hadn't anticipated another man coming into the mix, and he punched the monk hard in the stomach. The breath whooshed out of Nahyuta, and the man stuck a large needle into his thigh.

"Nahyuta…" Simon mumbled around his broken jaw. The last of his fight instinct kicked in when he saw the men grabbing his lavender hair and push him to his knees. Simon squirmed and tried to twist out of his captor's arms, throwing his shoulder out of place, when he saw the man slap Nahyuta. He fell onto his side, like a sack of marbles.

One man picked up Nahyuta and threw him over his shoulder, as another gathered his hair into a knot at the base of his neck and threw a sack over his head.

"The f-…" was the last thing that Simon said before someone hit him alongside his head and everything went black.


	8. In the Ruins

Nahyuta's head felt like thousands of cotton balls had been stuffed inside. The pain throbbed across his shoulders and down his arm as he tried to raise his head to assess his injuries, when he realized he was shirtless. He was laying on his side, the cold of the stone floor seeping through his bones. Groaning, he tried to push himself to a sitting position but found that his hands were bound tightly behind his back, accounting for the throbbing in his shoulders.

"Nahyuta," the whispered voice startled the Monk as he opened his eyes to find the source. The room smelled musty and damp, and a bare bulb hung from the ceiling, washing the room in dull, yellowish light. "Nahyuta, are you awake?"

The feminine voice spoke his native Khuranese language and as he turned his head toward the source, a white-hot pain sliced through his brain. He groaned loudly and tried to speak, but his mouth was so dry, it came out in a breathy rasp.

"Nahyuta, try to sit up," the voice said. He recognized it, but the fog in his head prevented him from trying to pinpoint it. "Please, Yuta?"

Nahyuta carefully stretched his long legs out in front of him and used his core muscles to help push off the ground and with his bound hands, he was sitting. Black spots swam in his vision and the pain returned. He took a deep, shaky breath and passed out.

He woke with a gasp a few moments later as panic-induced adrenaline rushed through his body. Nahyuta opened his mouth to cry out, but nothing but a raspy breath came out. His mouth was bone dry. He struggled with the binds on his hands, and his shoulders burned with the strain.

"Nahyuta," the feminine voice called out again.

He turned his head in that direction and saw Rayna, daughter of the Sultan, sitting upright next to the head of his personal guard, Lita, who was laying on her left side, the right side of her face was bruised and bloodied, her deep brown hair splayed out around her head. Rayna's face wasn't much better. Her left eye was swollen shut and a cut ran across her forehead.

"Rayna," It had taken him a few tries before his voice worked. Nahyuta's head was still foggy as he tried to reconcile the image in front of him. He'd always known Lita as tough and always on her game. To see her passed out and vulnerable, frightened Nahyuta. "Rayna, what's going on?"

"I don't know. I overheard something about a military coup, I think,"

Nahyuta groaned as he tried to fight the after-effects of whatever they drugged him.

"Any idea of where we are?"

"Not really," Rayna paused. "Maybe in the dungeons of your palace?"

"Mmm…maybe," Something clicked in Nahyuta's brain. "Simon, oh gods! Simon!"

"Is that your friend?" Rayna asked.

Nahyuta drew in a sharp breath. "He's more than a friend. He's…"

He trailed off, finding it difficult to put a word to what he and Simon had.

Rayna smiled. "Kind of like what Lita and I have?"

Nahyuta blinked. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish as he tried to put into context what Rayna had said.

"You two are…lovers?"

"More than that. We hoped to take advantage of the snowstorm and run away together." Rayna smiled down at Lita but ended up wincing, the cut on her lip opening. "I guess someone knew what we had planned and kidnapped us in the courtyard in front of the room where you and Simon were sitting. I-I saw you and him…kissing." She blushed and turned away. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to witness such an intimate moment. I couldn't help but be overwhelmed at the love you two have for each other, if I may be so bold, as to say."

Nahyuta looked at her incredulously. They were sitting in a dirty cell, all tied up, talking about love.

Then it occurred to him – he had thought about Simon before he thought about his family, and that scared him. How did one person become more important to him than Amara and Rayfa?

Simon loves him for who he is, not what he put out, not the Regent, but the person behind all the masks, and that frightened Nahyuta more than anything.

"It's okay, Yuta, I promise I won't tell anyone."

He hadn't realized he was crying until he tried to focus on Rayna's face. He sniffed and tried to wipe his face on his shoulders. Nahyuta groaned at the pain that shot through his face.

"I'm not worried about that now," he looked down at the dirty cell floor. "I have priorities, and I wasn't thinking about them."

"Do you mean Rayfa and Amara?"

Nahyuta looked back up at the woman, his brows furrowed, and the side of his face burned as he winced.

"How…when did you become so insightful?"

"Nahyuta, I was raised with one of the most paranoid people on this continent, possibly the world. I didn't grow up learning how to evade cameras and watching people for nothing," she paused. Her eyes strayed over to Lita. "I wish I had been more careful this time. They told me that emotions would cloud my judgments, that I need to push all emotions away." She started to bite her lip to fight the tears that were forming, but hissed at the pain. A single tear fell down her sharp cheekbones. "You can see how that worked. When I first saw Lita, I was smitten, she was beautiful and poised. And when we sat to figure out my security detail when Gar'an's regime was toppled, I was gone. We tried to fight our chemistry, but it was useless. It was my suggestion that I court you; it would be a good match, and I would explain everything whenever we were alone together, except you made sure that had never happened." Rayna giggled and Nahyuta gave a small smile. "Now I know it wasn't because you didn't like me, you weren't attracted to me."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. You are a beautiful woman, Rayna. I wouldn't deny you,"

"Please, Nahyuta. You've flirted with boys and men since we were little."

The monk opened his mouth to protest, but after he thought about it, she was right.

"That's why Ga'ran made you take the purity oath, wasn't it?" Rayna asked.

Nahyuta shot her a hard look. "Partly. She hoped I would be easier to control if I had taken the oath. I took it and had the beads to prove it. But I immediately broke it a month later with a handsome and lithe young monk who was looking to get out of the lifestyle. He got out, but was immediately punished by my hand. Ga'ran blackmailed me, told me she would hurt Amara and Rayfa. Then she turned around and punished me for breaking my purity oath. Not sure how she knew, but she did. So, I vowed never to anger her again and keep my family safe." He let out a loud breath through his nose. "Now, I have failed them and myself."

"What? How?"

"By thinking of a strange man that I know nothing about, putting my earthly desires before my spiritual, not thinking of my family first."

"But that's ridiculous. Don't you love Simon?" Rayna's voice had raised, and she ducked her head to listen. When no one came, they went on.

"I…care a lot about him. I can't stop thinking about him. But I love my family; they should come first."

"Would they fight for you? To find you at all costs?"

"That's blasphemy! Of course they would,"

"You don't sound so sure, Nahyuta," Rayna said quietly. The monk swallowed as Lita stirred.

"Rayna…" Lita's voice came out in a breathy gasp.

"I'm here, Lita," Rayna paused to swallow the sob that threatened to come out. "I'm right beside you."

Lita blinked her eyes open, and hissed and winced at the pain that shot through her body.

"I-…where are we? What happened?"

"We are in a small cell somewhere…possibly in the dungeons underneath the palace," Nahyuta explained when he saw Rayna was overcome with her emotions.

"N-Nahyuta? What in Hell are you doing here?" Lita tried adjusting herself so she could see the monk and twisted herself in a direction that her body couldn't go. She whispered a string of curses.

"I was…attacked along with Simon in my living quarters by a bunch of men dressed in black clothes,"

"Our attackers wore black clothes as well," Rayna said.

"No, I remember one had the green and grey fatigues of the Sultan's guard," Lita paused and moaned and cursed some more. "I think there was someone else there with the grey uniform that we wear on duty."

"Lita, oh gods, I wish there were something I could do for you," Rayna's bottom lip jutted out.

Before Lita could answer, they heard heavy footfalls outside their cell and they all stilled. The door opened with a loud scraping noise and three men, dressed in black with cloths covering the lower half of their faces and black brimless caps to cover their hair, stood on the threshold. The man in the middle made a gesture with his hand, and they each grabbed one of the prisoners.

Lita cursed loudly at the pain as she squirmed in the guard's arms. Nahyuta grunted when another guard grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet. Rayna sobbed when the third guard grabbed her. Lita used the heel of her bare foot to kick her captor in the shin.

"Bitch," he cried out and smacked her so hard she twisted and fell to the hard stone floor.

The guard holding Rayna grabbed him and backhanded him. He held his index finger up to the cloth on his face to shush the man. The second man put a hand up to his face, and Nahyuta could see him wincing and blinking to show he understood. The first guard gestured sharply at Lita, then toward the door. He turned to the guard holding Nahyuta. He nodded and lurched on the monk's arm to get him to walk.

Rayna's sobs and the guard's heavy footfalls echoed down the hall that Nahyuta recognized as the main hall to the holding cells in the belly of the palace. A muted yellow paint covered the walls, and the floors were made of a poured, raw concrete. They turned right down a similar hall to a larger holding cell. When the guard holding Nahyuta opened the door, he shoved him to the back of the cell. He tripped over his feet and fell to his knees. The two women were shoved onto old wooden chairs and bound and gagged.

"What the hell is going on?" Nahyuta flinched at how loud his voice sounded in the otherwise quiet room. The guard grabbed his arm and jerked him to his feet, and he cried out at the pain of his dislocated shoulder. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes as the guard threw him to his knees at the feet of Rayna and Lita. The second guard threw a cup of icy water into Lita's face and she sputtered awake, mumbling behind her gag. A guard grabbed Nahyuta under the arms and turned him so that he faced the side of the cell. Looking back at him and the women, were two cameras, two guards and Je'eves.

* * *

Simon floated between a murky world of pain and consciousness and a bright light that beckoned him. Was he ready to go to the light? Probably. Did he want to? It was better than the current alternative.

Then he remembered Nahyuta's beautiful face and a promise he made to himself for a certain redhead in his life, and he drew in a burning lungful of air.

The pain was the first thing he felt. It shot through his body like a bolt of lightning. His head felt like a bowling ball had been shoved in to replace his skull. Simon had a challenging time keeping his head up.

"Simon! Mr. Blackquill?!"

Simon blinked and immediately regretted that decision.

"Mr. Blackquill?"

Nobody called him that anymore.

Simon finally opened his eyes. What he saw startled and alerted him to his current situation.

"Nahyuta!?" He sat up too quickly and ended up headbutting someone in the forehead. He swore under his breath.

"Oh, gods! I'm so sorry," the voice belonged to Sonora, who was currently dressed as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. She knelt nearby as she rubbed her forehead.

"Mmm…no, that was my fault," Simon rubbed his forehead, and a white-hot pain zapped through his shoulders. He swore under his breath again.

"Mr. Blackquill, do you know where Nahyuta would happen to be? And what happened?" Sonora cleaned his face with a damp cloth. Her touch was gentle, and the cool cloth felt good on his bruised and broken face.

"We were attacked and they took Nahyuta," Simon said as he looked down at himself. His shirt was gone, and he saw the beginnings of bruises forming on his ribs. "I think I have a couple of broken ribs."

"You have a dislocated shoulder as well," Sonora placed a warm hand on his shoulder blade and the other on his chest.

"Oh, I don't think-…"

The pain was nothing like Simon had felt before and he blacked out.

"Mr. Blackquill," Sonora woke him up again with a cool damp cloth on his forehead. "I am so sorry."

"It's…it's fine," he found himself on his back again. "Help me to sit up, please. And you can call me Simon."

"Oh, okay Simon," she said as she helped him to sit up. "Don't move."

Simon hissed as Sonora placed her delicate hand on the side of his face. A warm glow emanated from her hand as the bones in his face repaired themselves. He stifled the string of curse words he wanted to say as the pain pinged around inside his head. It was followed by a beautiful melody that he had never heard before.

"Exhale," Sonora whispered.

Simon felt the pain dissipate on his exhaled breath.

"What…" He mumbled. "What just happened?"

"I am a Siren," Sonora smiled as her black eyes twinkled. "I heal with my voice and my touch."

Simon stared at her incredulously. "I thought they…you…Sirens…I thought they only existed in stories and fairy tales?"

Sonora chuckled as she placed her hand gently over his heart. The warm glow returned.

"You have to stay completely still for me," her voice seemed to wrap itself around him like a snug blanket.

Simon did his best to stay as still as he could. Just like his head, the pain pinged around his body as his bones and muscles healed themselves, followed by the same soft melody as before.

"Deep breath," Sonora said. "then exhaled slowly."

Simon drew in a shaky breath as his lungs burned then exhaled and chills spread across his body.

"Good. You will be stiff for a few hours, but you are healed. I would stick to soft foods for a while," she said as Simon wiggled his toes and shook his hands. "Your jaw will be the sorest. They did a number on you."

She stood and held her hand out to help him up. Simon carefully raised himself to his feet with her help. He looked down and the bruises were gone. He glanced at his wrists; those scars were still intact.

"I can heal those-…" Sonora started as she reached out for his wrist. He jerked it away.

"No!" He said as he rubbed both wrists. Simon blew out a loud breath to calm himself. "I am sorry. I can't explain it, but I need these scars. They keep me grounded and remind me that I can rise above my fears."

She blinked at him.

"Okay. You should shower and get dressed." Sonora gestured to the bathroom. "Amara and Rayfa are safe and waiting for an explanation."

Simon started to protest, but thought better of it. A hot shower did sound nice. As badly as he wanted to find Nahyuta, he knew he wouldn't make any progress by going out blindly and without help.

 _Speaking of help…_

"Where is my phone?" He thought of the last place he used it, and ran to the coat that was still hanging next to the door.

Sonora kept an eye on him as she straightened the room.

Simon unlocked his phone and found he only had ten percent power. It was enough to check his messages and send one to Dat'z. He had five missed texts from Dat'z, one from Athena, and two missed calls. He quickly sent off messages to Dat'z and Athena telling them he was fine, but Nahyuta is missing along with the Sultan's daughter. He brought the phone into the bathroom with him.

When he stepped out of the shower, he found clothes folded on the counter. They were like the ones he wore yesterday, except these had blue trim. Simon stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed.

"You look handsome, Simon," Sonora said as she adjusted the collar of his shirt. He fidgeted as he thanked her. He started to walk away when she finished, but she grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. Sonora was holding the knife that Dat'z had given him in a leather sheath with short leather straps attached. He fingered the straps as he gave her a questioning look.

"May I?" She said. He cocked an eyebrow at her as she knelt in front of him. She pushed up his pant leg and buckled the sheath around his calf. "Your boots should be tall enough to conceal this."

"Er, thank you, Sonora."

"I found it under that table-…" she gestured to a table that was in two pieces. "When I walked in, I knew something terrible happened. Especially since I couldn't find Nahyuta. When I found you all bloodied and bruised, I knew you had put up a great fight. Please find Nahyuta. I fear something terrible has happened to him."

"I hope you are wrong, Sonora," Simon said as he grabbed his jacket and followed her out of Nahyuta's living quarters. It was a short walk, but he was still stiff like she said he would be.

Before she opened the door, she turned to Simon and said: "Only the immediate family knows about me. Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

Simon raised his brow and nodded at her.

"Thank you," she said as she opened the door to the main palace.

Two guards were standing just inside the door, and they turned their weapons on them. Sonora raised her hand, and they stood aside. They walked down the ornate hall and entered a room that was like the one that Simon and Nahyuta had worked in previously, except this room didn't have windows or a fireplace.

Amara and Rayfa sat close together with Amara's hand around her shoulders. A man paced at the head of the table. He was handsome, with coffee colored skin, black hair and eyes. He had a beak of a nose, and his eyes were too close together, but it all added to his handsomeness. Simon had to kick himself because this was the Sultan he was admiring.

"Oh, Simon," Amara stood and opened her arms as she approached him. "Let's take a walk."

"Um…okay," Simon said as he held out his elbow for her.

They walked in silence until Amara steered them down a dark hallway that Simon hadn't seen before.

"Tell me what happened last night,"

"Nahyuta took me for a walk in the snow, and we ended up at his living quarters. Once we were inside, we were attacked by several men. I lost count, but there might have been eight?" Simon shrugged. "They knocked Nahyuta out and threw a bag over his head; then I was knocked out. That's the last thing I remember until this morning when Sonora found me."

Amara lifted her hand to turn Simon's head and he flinched.

"I apologize. I just wanted to see your jaw,"

Simon turned his head.

"Sonora did a wonderful job," Amara said. "She left the bruises so you would have proof of a struggle. Did you get a look at the men? What were they dressed in?"

Simon pursed his lips and closed his eyes.

"They were dressed in all black with masks over their faces. They weren't armed, that I can remember, which I found unusual,"

When he opened his eyes, Amara was pacing in front of him. "That's what I was afraid of. There are pockets of Ga'rans regime that dwell in the city that carry very few weapons. We haven't been able to flush them out. They have been waiting for the right time to rise again, and with the Sultan's presence, this was a golden opportunity for them. They have the Sultan's daughter, the head of my guard, and I fear Nahyuta as well."

"I have contact with Dat'z, but my phone is almost dead. Is there something that I can send that will tell him we need help?"

"No, he needs to make sure the citizens stay safe. Tell him-…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Sonora whispered. "But there is a video call from the people that have the hostages."

"Oh gods," Amara said as they followed Sonora back to the room.

Simon's heart was racing. He barely knew Nahyuta, but suddenly he couldn't imagine life without his snooty remarks and pretty face. When had all that changed? He wasn't sure, but he hated the helpless feeling that came over him as he stood behind Amara and Rayfa. Sonora typed a few commands into the laptop and sent the call to the large screen that came down from the ceiling opposite them. The Sultan paced behind them as Simon's hand itched for his samurai sword he had to leave in the states.

Amara and Rayfa gasped as Je'ves face appeared on the screen. He had a black cap on his head and dressed in black clothes. His dark eyes glinted in the low light.

"Amara Sigatar Khura'in," his voice and inflection were different than before. Simon thought he caught the same accent that Sultan Murad's native tongue carried. "Your defenses are weak, and your ability to rule with a firm hand is questionable. This country needs action, not words, and certainly not the weak creatures you have surrounded yourself with."

Je'ves swung the camera around to show Lita and Rayna tied to chairs. Rayna tried to hold in her sobs, and Lita was scowling and squirming in her chair.

Simon swallowed audibly when he saw Nahyuta sitting in front of the two women on the ground. His head was bent, and his hair was out of the braid and hanging in matted clumps. He was still shirtless, and his trousers were torn at the knees.

"Nahyuta," Simon whispered.

"Je'ves! Je'ves how could you?" Amara's raised her voice.

"You run your castle with a loose hand, Amara," he yelled as he turned the camera back on himself. "Your daughter will never be a true queen, or a true spirit medium if you keep coddling her as you do. You have forty-eight hours to turn your throne and your country over to the Sultan, or I will kill them one by one, slowly so they can watch the life drain out of each other's eyes."

"Je'ves! No!" Amara pounded her fist on the table as she stood.

Simon glanced around. The guards that had been stationed around the room were now pointing their guns at them. Sultan Murad had walked around the table and was now facing Amara.

"Sultan…your own daughter," Amara could no longer keep the emotion out of her voice.

"I have no daughter. The moment she decided to love the head of your guard, she was no longer my daughter." He leaned on the table with his hands, a feral look in his eyes.

Simon had seen that look before; the Phantom gave him that look before he clamped the chains around his neck. He swallowed and rubbed his neck.

"The snow is forecasted to melt in the next forty-eight hours. In that time, my troops, along with the hidden regime, will take control of your citizens. If any of them resist, I cannot be responsible for what happens."

"Je'eves! How could you betray us like this?" Amara was sobbing, her voice breaking. Simon placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My name is not Je'eves," the man on the screen said as he took his cap off. He was bald and ten years younger than his disguise. "I am Fak'ed Neh'mu, Rheel Neh'mu's older brother. He was a good soldier, but that was the past. Now, I will take my revenge out on your son."

A smile of pure evil came over his face as he walked over to grab Nahyuta by the upper arm. Nahyuta squirmed and brought his heel down on Fak'eds foot. Fak'ed threw him down and slapped him so hard, it echoed through the room, leaving Nahyuta laying on the floor seeing stars.

"My son," Amara turned and without thinking, buried her face in Simon's chest. Rayfa had a hold of her mother's hand. She stood and wrapped her arms around both Simon and Amara as he looked down at her. He was reminded of a lost little girl that he had made a promise to, and his eyes started to burn with tears, and his heart with rage.

"Do that again, and I promise you a world of pain," Fak'ed growled as he grabbed Nahyuta again. He dragged the monk over to a chair and tied him to it.

"Bring your best," Nahyuta said between breaths. "After what Ga'ran did to me, this will be a walk in the park."

"Shut him up!" Fak'ed yelled.

"A Dragon never yields!" The monk cried before a guard shoved a gag into his mouth and tied a cloth around it to hold it in.

The Sultan grabbed Amara out of Simon's arms as the guards each grabbed Rayfa, Simon and Sonora.

Fak'ed continued as he gestured toward a large wooden contraption – an ancient Chinese Ballista. At one end was a long metal shaft, ready to fire. At the other end hung a metal bowl on a chain, dangling from the trigger.

"This is an ancient Chinese Ballista," Fak'ed says as someone off camera placed a lethal crossbow bolt in his outstretched hand. He carefully positioned the bolt in the mechanism and cocked the spring. A wooden plank, cut into the crude shape of a man was strapped to a chair five feet from Nahyuta. Fak'ed strode over to Nahyuta and grabbed his hair as the monk grunted around his gag. Fak'ed pulled a knife from his belt and cut a few strands from his head. He walked to the contraption and dropped the strands of hair into the metal bowl. The mechanism was so sensitive, the weight of the hair pulled the trigger down. The spring released the bolt as it flew with lethal accuracy into the heart of the plank man.

Amara cried out as everyone gasped.

Fak'ed smiled a venomous smile at the camera as he retrieved the bolt from the plank and reloaded the ballista. A sandbag was lowered into the frame as he gestured at it.

"I will cut this bag, and the sand will slowly drain into the bowl. I have set the sensitivity of the trigger so that when the bag is empty, the spring is released." He wiggled his fingers. "Poof! Poor Nahyuta is dead. But if you hand over control to Sultan Murad before that, we will spare him. You have twelve hours; then we point the ballista at Rayna."

Fak'ed cut a tiny hole in the sandbag and Nahyuta saw his life counted in grains of sand.


End file.
